Madness Of Love
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Kyrus ve que su madre y su tía conversan de algo que realmente no tiene importancia. ¡Él está aburrido! Aunque, de repente... ¡Sucede lo que nadie esperaba! Retomo parte del mundo de Misao CG con su permiso. Update: ¡El fic ahora tiene portada! De izquierda a derecha: Cristian, Antigona, Kyrus y Adolfo. La imagen pertenece a Tsuyu.
1. Chapter 1

Madness of Love

Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del universo creado por Misao CG. Tengo el permiso de utilizar sus personajes y parte de esta historia surgió a raíz de residuos de su musa. Me he tomado la libertad de escribirla… Kyrus en este omake tiene 7 años.

Como siempre, Saint Seiya no me pertenece o haría de esto algo canónico. O incanonico.

Espero que les guste. Es todo un placer para mí y me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo escribiendo. Les dejo con un preludio de lo que se viene. Igualmente Templo Kimei se actualizará ni bien termine totalmente la historia. Ya dejo de aburrirlos. ¡Dejen sus comentarios, por favor!

Primer Omake.

Inicio.

Había sido toda una sorpresa. Nadie se esperaba el resultado. Bueno, sabían que iba a nacer. Después de todo, Alisa casi nueve meses antes les había confirmado la nueva: estaba embarazada de lo que creía iba a ser un segundo hijo.

-¡Va a ser varón! ¡Estoy segura!

-Apuesto a que será nena… - sonrió Sofia, su hermana – Mirá nada mas como tienes la panza, y ¡no es igual a la que tenías cuando estabas embarazada de Kyrus!

Se rio algo divertida ante eso. ¡Esperaba no estar equivocada! Después de todo… estaba tan segura de eso, que ni siquiera había accedido a que el médico le dijera el sexo. Aunque Afrodita insistía que era niña, incluso le había puesto nombre: Antígona. Solo deseaba no tener que perderse otra fiesta, y el culpable estaba ahí en el piso leyendo unas historietas. ¡Como pasaba el tiempo!

-¿No ha seguido pateando?

-Ahora que lo dices… - se llevó una mano a la panza- Ha estado en los últimos días muy quieto… ¡Algo debe tramarse!

-¿Quizás está aburrido? – preguntó inocentemente Kyrus desde su lugar, él lo estaba. Había leído esa historieta varias veces. ¡Quería ir con su padre a entrenar! - ¿Papá aun no viene?

-No, vendrá un poco más tarde.

Suspiró fastidiado y rodó para quedar panza arriba en el suelo y se quedó todo estirado.

-Extraño estar en el Santuario. ¡Ahí las cosas son divertidas! ¡Y también puedo jugar con Liz, Thanos y el resto del grupo! Aquí me aburro.

Liz era una lemuriana que había llegado hace un par de años al santuario, Kiki fue quien la encontró mientras hacía un mandado para su maestro. Cuando llegaron al santuario, a los pocos días la pobre niña estaba llorando por las burlas de los demás… Si no había entendido: ahí fue que conoció a su hijo. ¡Había estado tan orgullosa cuando él le contó!

En eso sintió algo extraño. Frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien… Y cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le molestaba… Abrió los ojos con impresión.

-Sofia… - la llamó con la voz algo aprehensiva y extendió la mano para agarrarla del brazo, gesto que preocupo de sobremanera a la mujer

-¿Pasa algo Alisa? ¿Estás bien?

Kyrus solo movió la cabeza para ver y…

-¿Mami?

-Kyrus, ve y llama tu tío Cristian. Ahora.

Claramente él no entendía qué estaba pasando, ni porque la cara preocupada. Pero evidentemente algo estaba pasando. Y sí lo hacían llamar a su tío… Haciendo honor a su padre, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y fue a buscarlo. Comenzaba a asustarse.

-¡TÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Hospital de Grecia.**

-¡No tenías que asustar de esa manera a la enfermera! – le regaño Alsacia a Milo. ¡Ese casi habían matado a una enfermera del susto!

-¡Pero se la estaba por llevar! – protestó el santo del Escorpión.

Lo que había sucedido es que, como era usual, una enfermera iba a llevarse al bebe para poder llevarlo nuevamente a neonatología y como Milo no estaba por soltar a la criatura porque estaba claramente embelesado: habían tenido una niña. UNA NIÑA. Y la loca de la enfermera había intentado quitárselo por la fuerza…. Cosa que desencadenó que casi use su scarlet needle. Y digo casi porque afortunadamente Alisa intervino desde la cama: no quería problemas.

-Mira Kyrus… - Alisa desde la cama, con la beba en brazos, y Kyrus subido a un costado- Esta es tu nueva hermana.

-¿Y cómo se llama? – preguntó mirando a la beba mientras le tomaba una manito. ¡No iba a poder jugar con ella! Tampoco iba a poder entrenar con ella…

Alisa de pronto se dio cuenta de algo y miro a Milo y Camus. No había pensado un nombre para mujer. Estaba tan segura que era una nena que no lo había pensado.

-Antígona.- recordó Milo el nombre que había propuesto Afrodita.- La llamaremos Antígona.

Claramente cuando regresaran…Tendría que agradecerle al santo de Piscis. Si no fuera por él, seguramente no tendrían nombre.

Lo mejor de todo… Es que su familia se agrandaba bastante. ¡Y estaba seguro que su hija sería tan bonita como su madre! Y rogaba que siguiera los pasos de su hermano mayor Kyrus: que no fuera tan travieso.

…. Lo que ellos no sabían… Es que si bien Antígona no sería traviesa, sí sería extremadamente despistada. Pero eso, será para otra historia.


	2. Primer Omake Riñas

Madness of Love

Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del universo creado por Misao CG. Tengo el permiso de utilizar sus personajes y parte de esta historia surgió a raíz de residuos de su musa. Me he tomado la libertad de escribirla…

Este omake en particular se desarrolla 16 años después del anterior. Hagan cuentas. Casi todos los personajes son de Misao… A excepción de algunos que pertenecen a Kurumada lamentablemente. Algún día serán nuestros. O no.

Como siempre, Saint Seiya no me pertenece o haría de esto algo canónico. O incanonico.

 **Primer Omake.**

 **Riñas**.

-¡¿Otra vez?!

-Si... Otra vez.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron. ¿Cuantos iban ya en la semana? Probablemente diez. Diez aspirantes a armaduras que habían tenido que ser llevados de urgencia al hospital. Y todo porque pretendían a alguien que estaba custodiada a lo grande.

-¿Crees necesario que debamos regañar de nuevo a Milo y a su hijo?

-¿Para qué? -se encogió de hombros ya resignándose.

En los últimos dos años la hija menor de Milo, había crecido y se estaba volviendo una hermosa chica. Y los aspirantes no eran ciegos, así que claramente deseaban dejarle en claro sus intenciones. Lo que no sería tanto problema si no fuera por varias cosas: la chica en cuestión NUNCA se terminaba por dar de aludida (era un dolor de cabeza hacerle notar que la estaban elogiando), y tenía dos grandes guardianes peores que los Jueces del infierno custodiando a las gemelas de Hades. Por un lado estaba su padre: Milo, caballero dorado de escorpio, que adoraba paralizar a todo aquel que se acercara más de lo que él consideraba seguro... (De hecho ya había usado su Aguja Escarlata con algunos que la miraban demás). Y por el otro estaba el hermano mayor, más celoso que... el más celoso que puedan imaginar.

Shion se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de cansancio. Por un lado agradecía que alguien mantuviera un poco en raya a los candidatos, pero si seguían así, ningún joven querría entrenar en el santuario por culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

-De todos modos pienso que deberíamos hacer algo… - Dohko suspiro. Quizás no serviría de nada hablar con el santo de Escorpio y Kyrus, su hijo, pero realmente empezaba a preocuparse.

-Aunque hablemos no detendrán este comportamiento. Al menos solo se pelean cuando las cosas se ponen algo feas, hay que reconocer eso.

 **Casa de Escorpio.**

Entró despacio al templo. No quería toparse con sus padres, ni con su hermana. Realmente, no quería que lo vieran. Su madre se preocuparía bastante si lo viera en ese estado: lleno de magullones, rasguños, golpes… Y todo lleno de tierra. La verdad era que no quería hablar de lo sucedido… Aunque…

-Kyrus.

Atrapado.

¡Y solo le faltaba poco para entrar! Suspiró resignado y miró hacia uno de los costados de la entrada. Si había algo que no lograba entender, era cómo rayos hacia su padre para ocultarse y atraparlo en el momento preciso. Cuando era más joven le agradaba… Ahora…

-Padre…

-Me enteré que tuviste otra pelea.- Su tono era serio y tenía los brazos cruzados.

Generalmente se haría el tonto e intentaría negarlo todo. O aludir el hecho de que solo había sido una pelea de entrenamiento que se había ido de las manos pero… solo se río algo nervioso sin contestar. Si se había enterado, era que alguien más le había contado. Aunque luego recordó algo: ¡él no podía reclamarle nada!

-Al menos no use ninguna técnica. Solo mandé a dos por decir groserías… En la enfermería hay un par con heridas causadas por tu técnica… Especialmente restricción.

Touché.

Milo no pudo evitar reírse un poco al verse descubierto. Se le acercó y le revolvió el cabello.

-Mejor ve a lavarte y prepararte antes de que llegue tu madre. Fue con Antígona al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas. Si tú no dices nada, yo no diré nada.

-¡Trato hecho!

En algo concordaban los dos: si una de las dos mujeres de la casa se enteraba lo que ambos hacían, segurísimo sufrirían. Alisa dejaría a Milo durmiendo en el sofá por una semana. Y Antígona… Le daría una buena pelea a Kyrus. La chica era despistada, pero con Marín como maestra…


	3. Segundo Omake: Coqueteo no reconocido

Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del universo creado por Misao CG. Tengo el permiso de utilizar sus personajes y parte de esta historia surgió a raíz de residuos de su musa. Me he tomado la libertad de escribirla… Antígona en este omake tiene 16 años. Kyrus debería tener 23.

¿YA VIERON "LO QUE LOS OJOS NO VEN?"? Vayan al profile de Misao. Es gracias a sus conversaciones que surgió esto.

Recuerden. Nada es mío. Salvo Adolfo y Cristian y algún otro personaje que son míos y puedo hacer lo que se me cante. Lamentablemente… los dorados no.

Madness of Love

 **Segundo Omake.**

 **Coqueteo no reconocido.**

-¡TE ESTABA COQUETEANDO! ¿CÓMO NO TE DISTE CUENTA?

-¿En serio? -ella miró algo sorprendida a su hermano- Yo pensé que era amable...

La discusión se había dado más que nada porque momentos antes, ella había estado hablando con un candidato a armadura, cuando de repente (según ella) comenzó a ponerse algo furioso. Afortunadamente (para ella) su hermano Kyrus intervino a pesar de que estaba nuevamente lleno de magullones, raspones y etc.

-...- se llevó una mano al rostro. En ocasiones así, le daba un poquito de pena los aspirantes.- Debes prestar más atención.

-Ok, ok... lo intentaré.- Aunque era promesa repetida: que lo intentara no quería decir que lo lograra.- A todo esto... -se cruzó de brazos y lo miro seria- ¿Otra vez estuviste peleando?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Por ningún motivo voy a dejar que usen esas frases contigo. ¿O acaso vas a negarme que te sentiste incomoda?

-No... Pero...

-Entonces no hay nada de lo que puedas quejarte. Se lo tenían bien merecido.

Otra cosa normal aparte de las peleas, era la discusión entre ambos. Por un lado estaba él que no dejaba escapar absolutamente ningún detalle. Y por otro, estaba ella... que dejaba escapar casi todos. De lo único que se daba cuenta era cuando los chicos se volvían groseros. Y aunque algunas amazonas le habían enseñado algunas cosas... nunca podía ponerlas en práctica porque su guar- hermano mayor siempre aparecía y los arrastraba a la arena.

-Por cierto…. – habló otra chica que los acompañaba- Si supieran que puedes vencer a tu hermano... No te molestarían.-

-Pero nunca quiere entrenar conmigo en la arena...- hizo un pequeño puchero. En ocasiones así tenía algo de niña aún.- ¡Eli! ¡Tú convéncelo! ¡A ti te escucha!

Eli, Liz o Elizabeth era una amiga de ambos. Aunque más amiga de Kyrus que de ella, pero eso no evitaba que momentos así los tres pasaran tiempo juntos.

-Seguramente porque las últimas veces lo hiciste morder el polvo...-

-¡Eso no es cierto! – protestó Kyrus, ¡nunca jamás le había ganado!

-¿Entonces qué fue lo de hoy?, ¿pura suerte?, ¿el sol en los ojos?, ¿tierra en los ojos?, ¿el aroma de las flores de Afrodita?

Kyrus solo hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-¡Que no! ¡Que fue pura suerte! ¡A la próxima te voy a vencer!- juró.

Elizabeth solo se rio ante esas palabras y luego cuando volvió a ver a Antigona, notó algo que no estaba ahí antes.

\- ¿Compraste nuevos pendientes? ¿Y los estrenaste hoy en el combate?

Antígona se sorprendió pero le sonrió divertida.

-No, me los regalo el chico este nuevo. Quería usarlos hoy porque se veían muy bonitos… Además dijo que me quedaría bien, aunque realmente no entiendo que tenían de malo mis otros pendientes….

Kyrus y Elizabeth se le quedaron mirando... Ante lo cual la chica la tomo de los hombros a modo de compasión. Antígona no entendía nada.

-Si la diosa Afrodita un día llega a visitarnos... Le pediré que por favor te ayude. En verdad... eres un caso totalmente perdido. Me da pena ese chico.

-Yo le pediré que por favor ciegue a todo el mundo…. – murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

Antígona simplemente los miro sin entender. Últimamente todos la tildaban de "caso perdido" y no terminaba de entender la verdadera razón de ello.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora que la están regañando? – preguntó una voz. Se trataba de Adolfo, otro aprendiz que conocía al trío aunque no era tan unido para su desgracia.

-¡Esta chica está perdida! – afirmó Liz haciendo como que lloraba pero de forma graciosa.- ¡no sabe lo que es el coqueteo!

Adolfo miro a los tres. Las expresiones que mostraban cada uno era claramente para reírse: Antígona no entendía nada, Kyrus estaba molesto, y liz… Bueno… Ella seguía haciendo que lloraba aunque sabía perfectamente que no era así.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – le pidió Kyrus a la lemuriana

-¿Hacer qué? – le pregunto con toda la inocencia de la que era capaz.

-¡Eso!

-Si no estoy haciendo nada…

-¡Si lo estas!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

Que caiga un chaparrón…. ¿Qué? Me tente.

A Antígona y a Adolfo les salió una gota al ver a esos dos comenzar a pelear. La segunda cosa más común que los aspirantes tras la chica terminaran en enfermería, eran las peleas de esos dos. ¡Que se declararan de una buena vez!

-Por cierto Antígona…- le hablo Adolfo para llamar la atención de la chica- Se te ven bien esos aros.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En serio lo digo, combina con tus ojos totalmente en serio. Deberías sacar a relucir más seguido alguno de los collares que tienes…

-¿Lo crees? Pero se me estropearan en el entrenamiento…

-¿Quién te dijo que los uses cuando entrenas, tonta? – le dijo divertido- Llévalos cuando sales. ¡Se te verán bien! Especialmente si usas algún conjunto bueno…

-¡TE ODIO!

El grito los interrumpió a ambos. Cuando voltearon a mirar, vieron que tanto Elizabeth como Kyrus estaban agarrados como para pelearse. Algo normal. Y si hablamos de normalidad… Antígona dio unos pasos hacia su hermano y lo pateo bien en el costado para apartarlo de la chica, acto seguido lo tomo de la oreja.

-Me disculpo Elizabeth, mi hermano tiene malos modales. Y… perdona Adolfo- se disculpó con el chico que hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien

-¡OYE, SUELTAME! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOY EL MAYOR Y YO DEBERÍA HACER ESO!

Adolfo y Elizabeth los vieron alejarse mientras discutían. La chica simplemente suspiro algo frustrada. ¡Ella quería pelea!

-Gracias por distraerlo un poco…- le agradeció

-Bah… No quiero que el hijo de escorpión te mate por coquetearle a su hermana en sus narices.

 **Horas más tarde**

Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor mirando unos libros, cuando recordó la conversación con su hermano y Eli.

-Ma…. – la llamó mientras se apoyaba un poco en la mesa, quizás tenía quince años y ya era grande (aún no había logrado obtener una armadura pero personalmente estaba bien así).

-¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó mientras seguía preparando la cena, sabía que algo estaba pasando, claro… aparte de lo despistada que era su hija-¿Volviste a pelear con tu hermano?

-No, nada de eso… Solo… -suspiro- ¿crees realmente que soy un caso perdido en algunas cuestiones?

Alisa tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse ahí mismo. Aunque Kyrus que estaba en un sofá no muy lejos de ahí, sí soltó una risotada…

-¡Kyrus! – le llamó la atención su madre.

Me disculpo por cualquier error que pueda tener. No tengo lectora de prueba por locuras mías. Intentaré en un futuro actualizar un poco más regularmente (lo que sería milagro). ¡Espero que disfruten!


	4. Tercer Omake Planes

Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del universo creado por Misao CG. Tengo el permiso de utilizar sus personajes y parte de esta historia surgió a raíz de residuos de su musa. Me he tomado la libertad de escribirla… Antígona en este omake tiene 16 años. Kyrus debería tener 23.

¿YA VIERON "LO QUE LOS OJOS NO VEN?"? Vayan al profile de Misao. Es gracias a sus conversaciones que surgió esto. Le estoy infinitamente agradecida por permitirme expandir su universo. En este omake, ya vemos a Héctor crecido.

Recuerden. Nada es mío. Salvo Adolfo y Cristian y algún otro personaje que son míos y puedo hacer lo que se me cante. Lamentablemente… los dorados no.

 **Tercer Omake**

 **Planes.**

-¡¿QUE QUIERES HACER QUÉ?!

-Si lo dices más fuerte, quizás te pueda escuchar hasta el patriarca.- le respondió sarcástico. ¿Por qué diablos se había dejado llevar y había revelado sus planes? Suficiente competencia ya tenía.

-Lo siento, Adolfo, lo siento... pero... ¿estás loco? -miro alrededor por si alguien más los había escuchado. Afortunadamente no había nadie. Estaban en el coliseo haciendo tiempo, ya que sus respectivos maestros estaban en una reunión.- ¿tienes la más mínima idea de que pasará si te atrapan? Con suerte saldrás con unos huesos rotos, sino... -le dio un escalofrió de solo pensar.

Era tema conocido entre absolutamente TODOS los candidatos a caballeros. La hija de Milo de Escorpio estaba terminantemente prohibida para cualquiera. Los que se atrevían a violar esa "regla", como mínimo recibían una golpiza por parte de Kyrus. Y sí tenían muy, pero muuuy mala suerte... terminaban congelados o recibiendo la aguja escarlata. El daño menor era la restricción. Miro a su amigo quien solo tenía la mirada a lo lejos. En verdad no podía creer que quisiera arriesgarse tanto. Admitía que la chica era bonita y todo pero... Consideraba que no valía tanto el peligro (además era un dolor de cabeza intentar que aceptara un simple cumplido). Mejor seguir cortejando a alguna amazona que sí respondía a sus coqueteos.

-No pasará nada...- le aseguro poniéndose de pie- Después de todo... utilizaré una táctica distinta. Si quieres vencer a tu enemigo debes conocerlo ¿verdad?

-Insisto: estás loco. Olvídate de todo eso. Antígona es una chica linda sí, pero... Demasiados peligros y demasiado complicado.

-Seguro que si uno le dice las cosas directo entiende, es inteligente.

Su amigo simplemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se rendía. No había forma de hacerle entender a ese cabeza hueca que su plan tenía muchas cosas en contra.

-¿Y ahora qué estas planeando, Adolfo?

Otro muchacho se acercó simplemente para apoyarse sobre la cabeza de Adolfo. Se trataba de Cristian, otro aprendiz con el que solían entrenar, y justamente eran amigos desde siempre. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos miel, una de las apuestas que rondaban entre los dorados era que no terminaría nunca el entrenamiento: no solía tomarse las cosas tan en serio. El recién llegado los había visto charlar de forma demasiado discreta y… Sentía curiosidad.

-Oye, pesas.- le dio unos golpecitos en los brazos, aunque su compañero no se daba por aludido.- Y no planeo nada raro…

-¡Dile que está loco! ¡Está totalmente demente! – rogó el otro muchacho

-Adolfo… - comenzó a hablar el rubio recién llegado- Estás complemente loco.- le dijo con un tono neutral, como si le dijera cualquier cosa y no fuera realmente un regaño- ¿No te he dicho que trates de no demostrar tu locura? ¿Cuándo me harás caso?

-Cuando dejes de molestarme…- suspiro derrotado, Cristian no le haría caso. No se movería de encima, así que decidió ignorarlo.- ¿Y cómo puedes retarme sin siquiera saber de qué veníamos hablando eh? – tomó un palillo de algún lado y comenzó a picarlo. Si no se movería por las buenas, lo haría por las malas…. O casi malas.

-Porque soy yo, y porque te conozco y porque sé perfectamente tras quien estás yendo. ¿No te habías rendido?

-….. Entonces sabelotodo… ¿Qué quiero hacer? ¿Ya te dije que pesas?

-Algo estúpido. ¿Tú que dices Alderic? ¿es algo estúpido o algo acertado?

-Algo extremadamente estúpido y suicida.

Adolfo se cruzó de brazos totalmente resignado. Y lanzó un pequeño bufido. ¡Que hablaran lo que quisieran! ¡Ya lo verían! ¡Tenía un plan infalible! Una mariposa los sobrevoló y se posó en el hombro de Adolfo.

 _ **Unas semanas después.**_

Desde que había tomado la decisión, había pasado un tiempo. Llevar a cabo su plan, no había para nada difícil. ¿En qué consistía? Fácil: hacerse amigo de Kyrus y acercarse con eso a Antígona para hacerse más notorio. La chica era muy difícil de coquetear directamente porque nunca, **nunca** captaba las cosas.

Bueno, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Siempre todo es más fácil cuando lo piensas, pero cuando quieres llevarlo a la práctica….

Estaba sentado en las gradas del Coliseo viendo como varios de sus compañeros entrenaban. Justamente la chica que tanto le interesaba, estaba ahora mismo a su alcance y al mismo tiempo, no tanto. Se encontraba ejercitándose en la arena junto a Marin, quien había adoptado el rol de ser su maestra. El Patriarca había decidido que Milo, el santo de Escorpión no podía entrenar a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo. No muy lejos estaba Kyrus entrenando también bajo la supervisión de su padre, quien también tenía medio ojo en Antígona y otro medio ojo en quienes los rodeaban. No por nada siempre había alguien que terminaba en la enfermería.

Suspiro. ¿Cómo rayos le hacía? Está bien. Eran conocidos, se cruzaban pero…

 _¿Y cómo lo hiciste con Cristian?_

¿Cómo? ¡Fácil! ¡Se trenzaron a las trompadas! Sonrío ante el recuerdo. Su mejor amigo era bueno… Se quedó unos momentos y luego se dio un golpe en la frente.

-¡Eso es! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!

Se puso de pie totalmente decidido. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo, debido a que Kyrus casi no solía rechazar peleas de entrenamiento (y bajo ese lema también les daba una paliza a pretendientes…) decidió probar suerte. Total…. Unos huesos rotos no lo matarían.

Bajo con decisión las escaleras ante la mirada de una figura invisible quien solo suspiraba. ¡Hombres! Realmente ese tipo de tarea era difícil. Oh bueno…. La figura desapareció totalmente. Adolfo estaba completamente decidido: pelearía con Kyrus. Generalmente eran solo compañeros, y no amigos en verdad. Pero debía ganarse esa confianza si quería lograr su objetivo.

-¡Hey Kyrus! ¿Qué tal una pelea de entrenamiento?

-¿Estás seguro? – Quien había hablado era un muchacho fornido, de alguna manera hacia honor a su padre con sus rasgos. Lo único es que su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta. Se trataba de Héctor, uno de los mejores amigos del mini escorpión.

Héctor, o "Simba" como a veces lo apodaban los adulto (y la nueva generación muy a sus espaldas lo usaban), había estado observando a Adolfo un buen rato. No hacía mucha ciencia para saber detrás de quien estaba. Mejor le evitaba la humillación.

Kyrus miro a quien había venido a retarlo. Sabía bien de quien se trataba, era una de las "moscas" que solía andar tras su hermana pero al menos siempre tenía la decencia de no decir nada o hacer nada para enfurecerlo. Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, un entrenamiento era un entrenamiento.

-Si crees que puedes conmigo….- le hizo una seña para comenzar.

Héctor solo hizo un gesto de cansancio. Aquí iban de nuevo. Busco entre sus ropas un reloj y cuando los golpes comenzaron, el cronometro también comenzó a correr. ¡Por suerte que Milo de Escorpio solo pensaba que se trataba de una pelea normal! Si supiera que estaba tomando el tiempo para las apuestas….


	5. Cuarto Omake

Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del universo creado por Misao CG. Tengo el permiso de utilizar sus personajes y parte de esta historia surgió a raíz de residuos de su musa. Me he tomado la libertad de escribirla… Antígona en este omake tiene 16 años. Kyrus debería tener 23.

¿YA VIERON "LO QUE LOS OJOS NO VEN?"? Vayan al profile de Misao. Es gracias a sus conversaciones que surgió esto. Le estoy infinitamente agradecida por permitirme expandir su universo. En este omake, ya vemos a Héctor crecido.

De paso los invito a revisar los Omakes de Misao. Hay cosas que deben ver allí. También "Lo que sueño de ti" y "Futuro" pertenecientes a Ekléctica y "Luz Amatista" de Tsuyu Ryo. Sin ellas tres que me ayudan, Madness no existe.

Recuerden. Nada es mío. Salvo Adolfo y Cristian y algún otro personaje que son míos y puedo hacer lo que se me cante. Lamentablemente… los dorados no.

 **Cuarto omake**

Aquí iban de nuevo. Busco entre sus ropas un reloj y cuando los golpes comenzaron, el cronometro también comenzó a correr.

La mayoría de los que estaban en el coliseo detuvieron un poco sus actividades. ¿La razón? Simple.

Adolfo estaba durando más que otros pretendientes. Quizás no estaba al nivel de un aprendiz de dorado pero… Los golpes que daba y lograba bloquear realmente demostraban que se tomaba muy en serio su lugar. Por otro lado Kyrus parecía entretenido: hacía rato no tenía una pelea de entrenamiento que no durara más de medio minuto. ¡Llevaban cinco! O eso creía. No estaba contando.

Tenía que tener cuidado de no perder de vista los movimientos de Kyrus. Afortunadamente siempre solía observar los entrenamientos, más que nada los de Antígona, pero los hermanos tenían formas de moverse muy similares. Comenzaba a disfrutar la pelea.

Más patadas, más trompadas. Mientras esquivaba un golpe de puño, intentaba dar una patada dirigida a las costillas que a su vez era detenida. Luego de varios golpes detenidos ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás para observarse y analizarse. Adolfo era quien estaba recibiendo la mayor parte de los golpes: ya había recibido un par de puñetazos en el rostro, y en el estómago. Kyrus, por otro lado, apenas si había sido golpeado a los costados. Habían llegado a un pequeño empate, así que el siguiente golpe sería el que iba a decidir todo el asunto.

Todos estaban pendientes, incluso Milo quien tenía el pecho hinchado de orgullo por su hijo. ¡Kyrus sí que había aprendido a pelear! Pero él no era el único orgulloso por uno de los que peleaba, Cristian desde una de las gradas observaba con una sonrisa la batalla. Le gustaba observar a Adolfo, tanto que ni siquiera notaba la mariposa que tenía en su hombro.

"Aunque creo que ya está decidido desde hace un rato quien es el ganador" murmuro como si hablara con alguien. "Hubiera sido bueno ver una pelea más larga…"

Y tal como había dicho: la pelea se volvió a renaudar. Solo que esta vez el golpe que Adolfo había lanzado fue detenido totalmente por Kyrus, quien aprovecho ese segundo de distracción para golpearlo en el estómago con una pierna, con suficiente fuerza como para lanzarlo lejos. El vencedor había sido decidido en ese instante: Kyrus.

El chico se quedó en el suelo unos momentos con la respiración agitada, maldiciendo su suerte de no ser tan buen peleador, ni ser tan fuerte como su contrincante. ¡Encima había perdido delante de Antígona! Eso le daba más rabia, y más vergüenza todavía. Al menos comparado con otros contrincantes, no terminaba ni medio muerto, ni necesitaba asistencia médica… Quizás perseguían el mismo objetivo, quizás tenían las mismas intenciones… Pero algo tenía en claro: tomaría la ruta difícil. Necesitaba el respeto de Kyrus.

Volteó levemente su cabeza hacia donde deberían encontrarse Antigona y Kyrus. Los vio conversar un poco, y cerró los ojos. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Lynus y sus analgésicos cuando los necesitaba? Maldito medio elfo que solo aparecía cuando se le antojaba… Hijo del Patriarca debía ser.

-¿Está muerto? – escucho que alguien preguntaba

-¡Claro que está vivo! ¿Qué no lo ves? Está respirando.- frunció el ceño al escuchar las voces.

Simplemente genial. Los mellizos. Se trataban de Elise y Athos, quienes habían estado observando todo mientras planeaban alguna broma pesada para sus contrincantes, quienes desafortunadamente (para los mellizos) no estaban ahí.

-Claro que sigo vivo.- argumento abriendo los ojos y se sentó en la arena. Ugh. Quizás si necesitaría asistencia médica, le dolía un montón su costado.

-Está vivo. ¿Lo ves? Me debes dinero. – Athos le exigió el pago extendiendo la mano hacia su hermana quien a regañadientes parecía que accedería.

Adolfo solo los vio cansado. Solo quería un analgésico y poder retirarse lo más decente que podía.

-Debo admitirlo, eres duro. Cualquier otro en tu lugar se habría rendido mucho antes.

Al escuchar la voz, levanto la mirada para comprobar si efectivamente se trataba de quien creía. Y no solo se trataba de esa persona, sino que también le estaba extendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Que puedo decir?- le sonrió orgulloso de su logro. No cualquiera podía en unos meses llegar a estar casi al nivel de un hijo de un caballero dorado.-

-Agradece que vives.- le comento Héctor mientras se acercaba.- Kyrus ha descuartizado tantos candidatos que las apuestas solo varían de cuanto durara o cuantos huesos rotos reciben. Hasta ahora, tienes el mayor record de duración.

-¡oye! - se quejó Kyrus- Habla más bajo... si alguno de los adultos nos escucha, o mi padre se entera...

Las apuestas... otra gran cosa dentro del mundo de los adolescentes. Hasta ahora, ninguna apuesta era a favor de los pretendientes. Lo único a favor que tenían eran aquellas en las cuales las peleas eran detenidas por algún adulto que no fueran ni Milo ni Camus. De hecho Adolfo hasta había participado en contra de muchos, simplemente pensaba que ninguno de esos podía merecer a la hermana de Kyrus. Él estaba dispuesto a ganársela a ella, a su hermano, su padre y al resto de los dorados de ser necesario.

-Yo temería por Antígona, no por tu padre...-le recordó Héctor mirando hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha, quien por obra de algún dios no se había acercado aún.

-En todo caso... -retomo el habla Adolfo- ¿estamos bien? -quería confirmar que no había rencores.

Kyrus y Héctor, se miraron y lanzaron una carcajada. Ambos le rodearon los hombros sonriendo. El muchacho les caía bien. Podía ser un pretendiente, pero les caía bien. Al fin y al cabo, había aceptado su derrota con orgullo.

-¡Adolfo! – Solo en ese momento se acercó Antígena, preocupada, y algo enojada.

Tenía toda la razón para estar enojada. ¡Kyrus no debería pelear tan en serio con Adolfo! ¡El chico era bueno y algo fuerte, pero no era un aspirante a dorado! ¡Podrían haberlo matado!

Cristian desde donde estaba simplemente suspiro. Había hecho el movimiento de ir a ver a su amigo, pero al ver a la chica acercarse decidió dar la media vuelta y alejarse. La mariposa que había estado posada en su hombro, simplemente levanto vuelo para posarse en el suelo… Momento en que adopto forma humanoide aunque absolutamente nadie de los presentes se dio cuenta.

-¡Eros! ¡Maldito idiota!- refunfuño mirando a un guardia quien parecía pasear, pero simplemente se detuvo riéndose- ¡¿Qué lío hiciste ahora?! ¡Mira nada más como están las cosas!

-Oh vamos hermanito… - habló soltando unas pequeñas risas- Al menos tienes trabajo…

-Ya me las pagaras…. – suspiro- ¡Al menos habla conmigo antes de lanzar flechas!

-Intentaré acordarme…

-Eso me suena a que no lo harás….

 _Owari…_

 **Nota**

¡No tienen idea de lo que me costó escribir el combate! Fue lo que me tuvo trabada durante unos días. Intentaré subir algo chiquito el viernes, pero no prometo. Viajo y por lo tanto, Madness quedará temporalmente fuera de servicio hasta que regrese (a no desesperar que solo viajo 1 semana).

Con respecto a algo que me planteo LadyHyoga: consultando con Misao, han cambiado cosas. Ya los aspirantes no acceden a armaduras desde tan chiquitos, deben tener estudios y recién para los 20 pueden optar por alguna armadura, eso no impide que desde los 3 años comiencen a entrenar. Se debió a una reforma impuesta por Saga y Aioros. Kyrus, obviamente optó por la de Escorpio pero aún no la gana. Héctor también ha elegido su armadura (según creo yo, serían de edades similares). Quienes aún no han optado pero ya saben: Cristian y Adolfo. Todo esto se debe a que quieren que los portadores sean más maduros y sepan manejar realmente el poder que conlleva (un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad…. ejem…). Textualmente de Misao: _"De los 3 a los 17 son aprendices, de los 17 a los 20 son aspirantes. Desde los 20 tienen tres oportunidades para ganar su armadura. Se les llama concursantes._ _La carrera dura hasta los 50. Ahí deben pasar a retiro. Y todos tienen que haber tenido como mínimo un aprendiz en su carrera."_ Al menos en este fragmento de universo: Kyrus aún no ha tenido su oportunidad.


	6. Quinto Omake

Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del universo creado por Misao CG. Tengo el permiso de utilizar sus personajes y parte de esta historia surgió a raíz de residuos de su musa. Me he tomado la libertad de escribirla… Antígona en este omake tiene 16 años. Kyrus debería tener 23.

Recuerden. Nada es mío. Salvo Adolfo y Cristian y algún otro personaje que son míos y puedo hacer lo que se me cante. Lamentablemente… los dorados no.

Al que se anime, le recomiendo visitar la línea temporal de la bendecida por Chronos, Eklectica. El link está en su perfil y en el mío.

 **Madness of Love.**

 **Quinto Omake.**

Una pequeña reconciliación.

Habían pasado apenas tres semanas desde el enfrentamiento de Kyrus y Adolfo. Las cosas para el segundo no podían estar mejor, ya que al haber ingresado al círculo de amigos del hijo del escorpión había logrado acercarse un poco más a Antigona. Antes, solo podía verla en los entrenamientos. Ahora era distinto: solían organizar salidas y algunas reuniones a las que era invitado. Su mirada hacia ellos había cambiado bastante: siempre los había considerado como personas bastante serias, pero con el pasar de los días se daba cuenta que eran chicos comunes y corrientes. Que tenían sus gustos y preocupaciones, tal como él. Incluso había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir el por qué Kyrus todavía no portaba su armadura dorada: aunque deseaba suceder a su padre, le daba miedo. Miedo de no poder responder a las expectativas que pesaban sobre él. De no ser el dorado que esperaban que fuera. Héctor, Antigona y Lynus siempre lo regañaban y le daban algunos coscorrones cuando lo escuchaban.

"Nadie espera que seas igual a tu padre" se animó a decirle en esa oportunidad "Después de todo, no eres tu padre. Eres Kyrus, no Milo."

Le costó animarse a decirlo, pero lo había hecho. Y se alegraba de ello. Aunque también lo dejaba pensando un poco. Cuando hablaban de cosas serias con Cristian nunca dudaba, siempre podía decir las cosas con total confianza. Sabía, por ejemplo, que Cristian estaba mas que seguro de realizar las pruebas para poder acceder a la armadura. Y ahora que pensaba en él…. Hacía días que no lo veía. Le debía un montón de salidas.

-Miren nada mas quien está aquí…- y pensando en el rey de roma…- ¿finalmente tienes tiempo de reunirte?

La verdad era que en esas semanas las únicas veces que se habían visto había sido durante los entrenamientos. Y eso le molestaba. Desde que Adolfo estaba juntándose con Kyrus, sus salidas se habían visto postergadas. ¡Pero no podía odiar a los otros!

-Oh vamos… Solo he estado un poco ocupado…- se lamentó Adolfo disculpándose mientras se acercaba a su amigo-

-Eso has dicho todo este tiempo…- se quejó mientras retomaba la lectura de su libro. Estaba enojado. Quería mantenerse enojado.- Siempre te surge algo a última hora…

Aunque no era justo para Adolfo. Sabía realmente que era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a Antígona, para conocer a la chica pero sencillamente… Le gustaba como estaban antes. Quizás no salían tanto como cualquier adolescente normal, pero tenían sus días libres en los cuales podían salir del santuario y podían disfrutar ir a algún lado. Extrañaba eso…

\- Oh vamos… Te compraré una hamburguesa doble- prometió mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de Cristian.

-Eres pesado, quítate.- le pidió.- ¿Y por qué me comprarías una?

-¿Por qué sería mi modo de pedirte disculpas? Y sé que te encantan.- le sonrio para luego quitarle de las manos el libro cuando vio que su primera estrategia no funcionaba.

Adolfo, en ocasiones, solía concentrarse en lectura cuando su maestro Orfeo no estaba. Pero esta ocasión era distinto.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso! – Cristian se levantó para intentar recuperar el libro.

No es que tuvieran diferencias muy grandes de estatura, pero Adolfo era bueno haciendo movimientos rápidos con las manos, y Cristian… Bueno, no era tan bueno en eso. Aunque debería ser rápido, se suponía que sería un dorado…

Adolfo estaba moviendo el libro como si fuera una pelota de basket, así que lo pasaba de una mano a la otra enfrente, y luego lo hacía por atrás. Cristian en varias ocasiones intentó recuperar su libro, lanzando pequeños golpes que eran detenidos. Quizás para muchos la situación habría hecho pensar que era un matón molestando a su víctima. Pero la verdad era que se trataba de un simple juego que terminaba en una sola cosa: una carrera.

-¡Te lo daré si puedes ganarme! ¡Te reto a una carrera hasta Piscis! ¡Apuesto a que no puedes ganarme!

-¡Eres un estúpido! – le gruño Cristian y detuvo sus movimientos… se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos hasta que….- ¿y quién determinará quién ganó?

-Mi maestro está en su templo… Podrá saber quién llega primero.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos y luego suspiro accediendo.

-Bien… Solo nos falta alguien en la línea de salida.

Cuando miraron hacia los costados para buscar a algún juez, nada. Parecía como si todos los otros estudiantes se hubieran escondido. ¡Rayos! Adolfo gruño, estaba completamente seguro que no hace mucho había visto a los gemelos. Y seguro estaban empezando a apostar.

-¿Sucede algo? Ambos están muy serios….- una voz femenina pero cálida les llamo la atención. Cuando voltearon a ver de quien se trataba…

-¡SIGGY! – ambos agradecían infinitamente ver a la mujer quien llevaba un bolso al hombro. Definitivamente se notaba que había regresado de entrenar- ¡Te necesitamos! Queremos que seas nuestra jueza en la línea de salida. Para que ninguno salga antes que el otro…- explicó Adolfo

-¿Una competencia? – ciertamente se notaba a leguas que la idea le agradaba. Adoraba las competencias, y si podía estar en ellas mucho mejor.- Ah… ¿Solo en la salida?

-Sí, le avisaré a mi maestro que nos espere en Piscis para decidir al ganador.

-Mejor veamos quienes están en las otras diez casas para que cada uno tome nota de quien pasa primero por allí, y el tiempo.- pensó haciendo nota mental de que, al menos, Alisa y Milo no estaban en Escorpio.

-Es verdad, no pensamos en eso…

Y es que generalmente sus carreras nunca eran finalizadas, o nunca se preocupaban por quien ganaba realmente. Pero esta vez, tenía un complemento extra. El simple hecho de que las relaciones entre ambos estaban algo tensas, significaba que o terminaban peleándose totalmente o podrían arreglar las cosas.

Una mariposa sobrevoló el lugar, justo cuando Siggy comenzó a preguntar vía cosmonet quienes estaban en las casas. Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar cuando se enteraron que era para una pequeña competencia: en Tauro estaba Aldebaran, en Geminis su padre y Medea, en Cáncer estaba Thanos ya que Mascara y Shiori no se encontraban de momento a pesar de estar de visita. Habían ido de vacaciones luego de un tiempo administrando la pizzería del anterior santo de Cancer.

En Leo estaban Marín y Héctor, mientras que en Virgo se encontraba Shaka con el aspirante a esa casa Porthos, su hijo. El santo no tenía problema en dejarlos pasar siempre y cuando no los estorbaran en la meditación. En Libra se encontraba Flos, la pareja de Dohko que era referido como "el Viejo Maestro". En Escorpio se encontraban Kyrus (como suponía) y Lizzy junto con Antígona; en Sagitario Aioros dio aviso de que observaría a los dos muchachos. Desde Capricornio, Shura aviso que estaría a la salida de su templo para ver en qué momento lo terminaban de pasar. En Acuario, Aramis respondió algo firme pero tímido que tomaría tiempo. Finalmente Afrodita confirmaba que estaría esperándolos en la "línea de llegada" en la puerta del templo de Piscis.

-Bien, ya está todo organizado. Vayamos al templo de Aries, Kiki está allí. Me ayudará a tomar el tiempo a cada uno.

Siggy era bien organizada, siempre y cuando fuera relacionado a las competencias. Ese era su punto fuerte.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al primer templo en donde ya los estaba esperando Kiki, quien portaba orgulloso la armadura. Se había dejado el cabello largo en honor a su maestro.

-Buen día Kiki- saludó Siggy mientras se acercaba

-¡Hola Kiki! – los chicos en cambio simplemente lo saludaron algo informal, a pesar de todo no podían verlo como alguien superior. Estaban acostumbrados a verlo casi como un igual.

-¿El señor Mu y la señorita Matilda no están? – pregunto Adolfo de repente al no sentir al ex caballero de Aries.

-No, mi maestro llevó a la señorita Matilda al médico. Control de rutina, anda algo preocupado.

-Espero que todo vaya bien…- comentó Cristian dándole un pequeño golpe a Adolfo por detrás. Era mejor no preocupar más al santo de Aries, ya que sabía bien que estaba esperando noticias de su maestro.

-Bien, ¿qué les parece si nos ocupamos de lo que vinimos a hacer? – interrumpió de pronto Siggy. Era mejor hacer las cosas y no perderse en cosas malas

Los tres asintieron, y la chica comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso para sacar dos cronómetros.

-¿Por qué llevas dos?- a pesar del tiempo vivido en el santuario, no entendía la manía de la chica de llevar varios cronómetros. Hasta llegaba a pensar que el reloj que a veces usaba también tenía esa función.

-Por si uno no funciona, o se me pierde, o lo que sea…- respondió entregándole uno a Kiki- Yo le tomaré el tiempo a Cristian, tú le tomaras el tiempo a Adolfo. Que el tío Afrodita te avise cuando llegan a Piscis.

-Entendido. Bien….- miro a los dos muchachos que solo estaban esperando la orden- ¿Están listos?

Tanto Cristian como Adolfo se miraron y se pusieron en posición de carrera. ¿Cuándo no iban a estarlo? Si había una competencia que ambos disfrutaban y siempre realizaban era esa: la carrera. Hasta el momento lo máximo que habían llegado era hasta Libra. Y camino a Escorpio.

-Preparados…- Siggy comenzó la cuenta regresiva- Listos…. ¡FUERA!

Ni bien terminó la frase los dos chicos salieron disparados. No paso mucho hasta que llegaron a Tauro donde Aldebaran los esperaba en la entrada, y simplemente les hizo una seña para saludarlos. Se podía sentir el aroma a comida de la casa, pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Distinto fue la casa de Géminis que ni bien entraron… Escucharon a Saga (¿O era Kanon?) discutiendo con uno de sus hijos por el tema de la conexión. ¿qué había hecho ahora?

Era mejor no detenerse, ninguno de los dos quería perder al otro. Especialmente Adolfo que sabía que tenía una minima oportunidad de ganar, ya que en la salida de la tercera casa Cristian comenzó a ganar ventaja.

-¡OYE QUE NO PUEDES USAR LA VELOCIDAD QUE APRENDES DE TU MAESTRO! – le reclamó

-¿Quién dice que la estoy usando? ¡Eres lento!

Al llegar a la entrada de Cáncer, y al atravesarla no vieron a nadie lo que se les hizo extraño… Aunque cuando tuvieron que empezar a esquivar pequeños montículos de papel incendiándose… Supieron que Thanos estaba jugando con ellos. Cuando salieron, lo vieron recostado por una de las columnas…

-¡Hey que no es una carrera de obstáculos!

-Nadie dijo que no lo fuera… - se defendió mientras también avisaba a Siggy que ya habían salido de su templo.

En Leo, tuvieron nuevamente las cosas algo fáciles: debido a que Marín estaba enterada de la carrera y que ellos pasarían por allí… Le había advertido a Hector que si llegaba a hacerles alguna jugarreta, Aioria lo despertaría a la mañana temprano (a eso de las 5 am) para ir a entrenar, correr o hacer alguna ronda de reconocimiento matutina. Por supuesto que el chico prefirió hacer caso a su madre y no molestar a Cristian y Adolfo, algo que ninguno de los dos se enteraría (o al menos por boca de él).

Generalmente al llegar a la quinta casa, ya solían notar un poco el cansancio y la diferencia del entrenamiento en ambos. Pero esta vez Adolfo había logrado alcanzar a Cristian a la salida de Leo. Y llegaron juntos a Virgo, en donde tuvieron que rodear la flor de loto donde estaban meditando Shaka y Porthos. Aunque les habían pedido silencio, intentaron no hacer más ruidos que el de sus pasos, pero por alguna razón partes del piso estaban algo resbalosos así que debían tener mucho más cuidado de no tropezarse ni caerse. Eso podría ocasionar que perdieran todos los sentidos (de hecho en una ocasión ya les había pasado: estuvieron unas horas así hasta que Afrodita y Orfeo lograron convencer a Shaka).

Afortunadamente ambos salieron con todos sus sentidos de la casa de Virgo.

Desafortunadamente, al menos para Cristian, Adolfo logró ganar la delantera en la carrera. Algo bueno tuvieron esos charcos congelados y es que Cristian era un poquito lento en esas ocasiones.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa que podía decidir muchas cosas: Libra. Adolfo fue el primero en entrar y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a Flos, siempre tenía la sensación de que en la casa había un animal vigilando cada paso para saltarle encima al más mínimo error (claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta). Realmente hacia honor a su armadura de Lince. Cristian, por otro lado, al entrar sintió también la mirada sobre él, pero intento ignorar lo más que pudo esa mirada. Sabía que solo se debía a la característica única de sus ojos.

Cuando terminaron de pasar Cristian había vuelto a alcanzar a Adolfo. Ya comenzaban a notar como las piernas le dolían, y que la escalera hacia Escorpio no terminaba nunca.

¡¿Desde cuándo había más escalones?!

Al llegar a Escorpio claramente pudieron ver que en la entrada estaban Lizzy y Kyrus charlando, pero esperando por los dos chicos.

-¡Vamos Cristian! – lo alentó Elizabeth ni bien el chico estaba un poco más cerca de ambos.- ¡Tú puedes lograrlo!

Kyrus solo bufo ante eso. ¡¿Desde cuándo ella alentaba a Cristian?!

-¡Adolfo, más te vale que ganes!

Al chico le salió una gota por la forma de "alentar" de Kyrus. Aunque yo más bien creería que era una amenaza firme y directa. El futuro santo de Escorpión sería su amigo desde hace poco, pero todavía mostraba algo de celos de hermanos…. ¡Y Elizabeth tenía que ir y alentar a Cristian para molestarlo!

A la salida de la casa, Antígona los estaba esperando. Con una botella de agua en cada mano para ambos, Siggy le había dicho que era mejor darles algo en ese momento porque de seguro estaban ya sufriendo de sed y podrían deshidratarse. Apenas supo que pasaron porque las bebidas desaparecieron de sus manos, pero supo quién había tomado cual porque Adolfo se había tardado unos segundos más. Geez… No debería darle ventaja a Cristian solo porque eran amigos…

Y no, no se le cruzo por la cabeza que la razón por la cual Adolfo se tardó unos segundos más fue debido a que quería verla, y quería disfrutar de la idea que ella, justo ella… Le había dado una botella de agua.

En Sagitario Aioros estaba esperando a los chicos, ni bien los vio lo supo de inmediato. Llegarían hasta ahí y no irían más allá de su templo. Para el momento en que llegaron, apenas pusieron el pie dentro y comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad. Aunque sí estaban decididos a pasar la novena casa. Aioros los siguió durante todo el trayecto hasta que finalmente se desplomaron.

-Es un empate.- dictamino Aioros que venía siguiéndolos desde que inició la carrera en Aries.

"¿Qué dices Siggy? ¿Lo dejamos en empate?" preguntó el santo por la cosmonet.

"¡Pero los tiempos son de diferencia apenas unos segundos, tío Aioros!" se quejó levemente.

"Creo que los chicos hicieron más que suficiente." Comentó Marín aprovechando que alguien más comentaba el hecho.

"Todavía les falta un par de meses a esos dos para llegar hasta aquí" Afrodita suspiro, sabía de esas carreras y no le gustaba. Más que nada porque significaba que ninguno de los dos podría entrenar al día siguiente "Aioros, vigílalos unos momentos. Bajaré hasta allí."

"¿El señor Orfeo sigue desaparecido?" pregunto Kiki

"Se fue a buscar a Euricide de nuevo… O eso escuché." Comentó tímidamente Aramis. Estaba algo preocupado por la condición de Cristian y Adolfo, pero sabía que con Aioros allí y Shura que estaba bajando… Todo estaría bien.

Al menos Cristian y Adolfo parecían haberse reconciliado. Y eso era algo que Afrodita agradecía bastante, ya que con su discípulo decaído y gruñón… Su pequeña Desdémona también andaba tristonga. ¡Con lo que su niña adoraba al chico! Tendría que darle extra lecciones a Adolfo… Y también a Orfeo por dejarle semejante carga.

* * *

 **Nota:** Tuve que volver a subir el capitulo debido a que me advirtieron de unos errores. xDDD


	7. Sexto Omake - Indirectas ¿directas?

Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del universo creado por Misao CG. Tengo el permiso de utilizar sus personajes y parte de esta historia surgió a raíz de residuos de su musa. Me he tomado la libertad de escribirla… Kyrus en este omake tiene 23 y Antigona 16 años

No dejen de leer la historia **Flos Floram** que está actualmente subiendo  Misao. Tampoco se olviden de darse una vuelta por **Futuro** y **Familia** de  Eklectica y **Luz Amatista** de Tsuyu ryu.

Como siempre, Saint Seiya no me pertenece o haría de esto algo canónico. O incanonico.

Sexto Omake

¿Indirectas directas?

Desde la pequeña competencia de Adolfo y Cristian, las cosas en el santuario habían regresado casi a la normalidad. Lo único que en ningún momento había cambiado era el hecho que varios aprendices seguían tratando de conquistar, o de invitar a Antígona… Lo cual daba a diversas situaciones. Algunos iban por lo más directo posible, otros intentaban la táctica de "vamos a salir en grupo" pensando que quizás podrían salir a último momento con que el grupo falló… Cabe decir que los primeros recibían una paliza cuando eran demasiado directos. Los segundos… Nunca pero nunca podían usar la excusa.

Existía un tercer grupo… Que era el más problemático de todos. Justamente los mellizos observaban desde un lugar privilegiado, como Antígona lidiaba con uno que pertenecía a ese último grupo.

-¡Oye, en verdad quiero salir contigo!

Se trataba de un aspirante, este no había podido acceder a una armadura pero sí tenía el potencial suficiente para ser soldado, un muchacho de casi veinte años que había estado intentando invitar a la chica desde hace semanas. Quizás meses. Y por enésima vez, era rechazado.

-Pero ya te he dicho que estoy ocupada- se disculpó otra vez. ¡No entendía la insistencia!- Sabrás disculparme, pero realmente, realmente estoy ocupada.

Y ella lo terminaba rechazando nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces ya iba? Había perdido la cuenta, quizás luego le preguntaría a los mellizos si llevaban la cuenta que sabía perfectamente que estaban observando. Acomodó los libros que tenía en manos.

-¡Sabes que no es justo!- la regaño el muchacho- Siempre me dices que luego cuando estés libre, pero ¿cuándo estarás libre? ¡Ya basta de darme vueltas y dime de una buena vez la verdad!

-¡Pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad!

¡Esto era el colmo! Comenzaba a molestarse. ¿Qué parte de "estoy ocupada" no entendía? ¡Ni que fuera tan difícil!

\- ¿En verdad, en verdad no tienes ni un momento para salir conmigo?

Comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. Tenía que ser una broma que siempre fuera rechazado, o le saliera con cualquier cosa. Antígona pareció mirarlo unos momentos, como pensando.

-Tenía tiempo el martes cuando me invitaste…- le recordó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Pero dijiste que ibas a salir con tus amigos!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver? Podríamos haber ido todos juntos…

Los mellizos hicieron un gesto de dolor. Siempre les dolía cuando ella hacía eso, justo en el momento en que siempre intentaban invitarla a salir a una cita. Hasta Elise sabía identificar cuando los chicos le coqueteaban…. Y ahora que lo pensaba, incluso Elizabeth a lo lejos desde las gradas parecía suspirar.

El muchacho se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta. ¡¿Todavía seguía con esa idea de salir en grupo?! ¡¿ERA EN SERIO?!

-¡Que la idea es salir los dos juntos!- le replico, en verdad, en verdad no estaba feliz con toda esa idea.

-¿Y qué tiene de divertido salir solo los dos? Si somos un grupo grande podemos divertirnos mucho mejor que siendo solo dos.

... Tardó unos momentos en procesar lo que le estaba diciendo. Era como si le dijera que no valía la pena salir solo con él. Eso lo enfureció un poco y decidió tomar una medida drástica. Saldrían los dos solos.

-Venga, vamos.- la tomó de la mano con fuerza, era mejor arrastrarla- Vayamos a una salida ahora mismo y te darás cuenta que tan divertido es salir solo los dos. Vamos, en verdad te gustara.

-No quiero.- ahora sí. Definitivamente NO le agradaba este. Era del grupo que no entendía que ella tenía obligaciones- Estoy ocupada y tengo cosas que hacer. Así que suéltame...

Intento recuperar su brazo, pero el sujeto tenía algo de fuerza. ¿La suficiente como para impedirle romperle el brazo ella a él? No. Pero le daría ventaja.

-¡Pero si solo quiero salir contigo!

¡Justo lo que necesitaba! ¡Que se pusiera pesado!

-¡Y yo estoy ocupada y te digo que no quiero ahora! ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?

-Pero Anti…

Los gemelos en ese momento estaban por intervenir, no podían dejar que ese candidato cualquiera hiciera lo que quisiera. Los únicos que podían molestar eran ellos. Se miraron de reojo y estaban por levantarse cuando sintieron a alguien acercándose. Se rieron pero de inmediato se llevaron la mano a la boca

"¿Lo sentiste Elise?" preguntó en un susurro.

"Lo sentí Athos" y obtuvo su respuesta de la misma forma

Iba a seguir insistiendo cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Y no cualquier escalofrío, sino ese mismo cuando sientes que hay algo extremadamente peligroso detrás de ti. Apenas pasaron unos segundos desde que lo sintió hasta que le agarraron con fuerza la mano obligándolo a soltar a Antígona.

-Cuando una dama dice que NO, es NO.

Se trataba del candidato a Lira, el "sin maestro" como a veces se le burlaban un poco debido a que Orfeo casi no estaba.

-Adolfo...- Antígona estaba algo sorprendida de verlo molesto. Generalmente el chico era tranquilo, rara vez lo veía enojado como ahora.

Adolfo le sonrió a Antígona de forma amable y cariñosa. Suponía que la chica podía encargarse por sí sola, después de todo estaba casi al nivel de un dorado, pero si él podía echarle fly a ese sujeto... ¿por qué no? Le dirigió una mirada algo asesina al joven haciendo que perdiera todas las ganas de seguir insistiendo.

-Piérdete.- le dijo tratando de sonar lo más amenazador posible. Y funcionó, puesto que el tonto ni bien fue liberado se marchó con rapidez.

-No tenías que hacerlo...- lo regaño levemente Antígona, pero él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, mientras su expresión volvía a ser amable. Era de las pocas veces que veía ese cambio en él.

-Te evito ensuciarte las manos- le respondió aun con una sonrisa- ¿Te diriges a la biblioteca? –Antígona asintió.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

No perdía nada con preguntar. Aunque intuía perfectamente cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

-No necesito un guardia. Además debo apresurarme porque Marín me está esperando. No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo…

Chasqueó los dedos haciéndose el derrotado pero riéndose levemente. Lo sabía. Antígona no era de esas chicas que captaban las indirectas, o que accedían a una invitación después de ser salvadas.

-Avisa cuando tengas tiempo muerto, escuché que en la ciudad pondrán un cine al aire libre.

-Será genial.- sonrió emocionada, ese tipo de cosas realmente le gustaba, quizás había ido a los cines comunes pero esos eran lo mejor. Especialmente en la época.- Les avisaré a las chicas, espero que puedan. Hace mucho no vamos a eventos o algo así.

-De acuerdo… Pero deja que invite a un grupo de chicos también- se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza- Así ustedes no me comen, ni los otros aprendices me desean la muerte por salir con grupo de mujeres.

Eso provocó que ella se riera un poco claramente divertida. Adolfo en ocasiones sabía sacarle algunas sonrisas, iban a seguir hablando cuando sintieron el cosmos de Marín dar el aviso de que si Antígona no llegaba en 3 minutos estaba castigada.

Adolfo suspiró al verla irse rápidamente. Al final sería otra salida grupal y no una de a dos como deseaba, pero algo estaba claro: no iba a seguir el ejemplo del otro… Y en ese momento se dio cuenta.

-Elise, Athos…- los llamó mirando a un lugar- ¿Desde cuándo están mirando?

-Ops, nos descubriste.- ambos se levantaron de su escondite y hablaron a la par. Estaban divertidísimos.- Tendrás problemas con Cristian de nuevo…

-¿De qué hablan? A todo esto…. ¿No deberían estar entrenando?

-No, nuestro maestro está ocupado.- habló Elise

-Los gemelos estúpidos hicieron algo raro.- comento Athos no muy contento con mencionarlos.

Mientras los mellizos hablaban con Adolfo, en otra parte de la arena un par de ojos había observado a la distancia la situación. Quizás no tan cerca como Elise y Athos, pero si lo suficiente para saber más o menos qué había pasado. Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en las gradas que estaban detrás, quería patearlos. A los tres. Ese aprendiz era un desastre, ¿qué esperaba tratando así a Antígona?... Y esa mujer lo desesperaba. Mal. Y Adolfo… Lanzó un pequeño gruñido ante eso: ¿por qué no dejó que ella se encargara? ¿Por qué debía ir y meterse él? Justo cuando las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad….

Iba a seguir maldiciendo su suerte cuando escuchó voces. ¿Lynus? ¿Héctor?

-¡Y a Shura ni siquiera le importó lo que pasó! ¡Encima me regañaron Y me castigaron!

Esa definitivamente era la voz de Héctor. Mientras más se acercaban, más podía escuchar la conversación… y que cada uno hablaba solo pero ¿acompañados? ¿Qué diablos?

-Aún no he podido hablar con Galatea…

Ese era Lynus… quien estaba jugando con su guitarra mientras caminaba. Al parecer estaba intentando tocar algo, pero solo repetía notas. Cómo lo hacía sin caerse, no sabía.

-Si vas a la florería del pueblo, vas a poder encontrar una de las variedades de plantas carnívoras que tanto le gustan. Y creería que la señora debería estar recibiendo alguna nueva variedad… –Le dijo ni bien estuvieron cerca.

Tanto Héctor como Lynus se detuvieron para mirarlo, era algo extraño. No es que fueran completos desconocidos, simplemente que Cristian o pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Adolfo, o metido en su entrenamiento. Y si por esas casualidades, tenía tiempo libre… También pasaba con Adolfo… O libros.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que puedes regalarle una flor carnívora que no tenga en su poder y así le podrás hablar. Hasta aquí puedo escucharlos a ambos.- volvió a hablar mirando ya directamente a Lynus.

-…. ¿Y Adolfo?- pregunto Héctor mirando alrededor- Lo usual es encontrar al dúo dinámico juntos. No separados.

Y tenían que recordarle…

-Fue a oficiar de caballero estúpido.- comentó señalando hacia donde estaba el chico todavía hablando con los mellizos, los tres parecían reírse de algunas cosas. Seguro Elise y Athos estaban contando sus travesuras.

Tanto Héctor y Lynus no necesitaron preguntar. Sabían exactamente qué estaba pasando: Adolfo estaba tratando de conquistar a Antígona. Quizás para muchos al ver el fastidio de Cristian pensarían que él también quería coquetearla a la chica, pero la realidad era otra.

-¿Por qué no le dicez de una buena vez? Eze mushasho tuio es muy denzo– preguntó Lynus tomando su guitarra para hacer un ruido, mientras intentaba imitar el acento español que a veces había escuchado de Shura.

-¿Por qué la guitarra?

-Le agrega dramatismo… Lo mismo el acento español.

-Por favor deja de hacer eso…- le suplicó Héctor.

-No saben apreciar lo que es una buena imitación…- se lamentó Lynus.

Cristian no pudo evitar una pequeña risa ante eso. El elfo era alguien propenso a imitar cosas o acentos cuando pegaba con una situación, especialmente cuando podía incluir su guitarra. O algún fragmento de música que pudiera imitarla. En ocasiones pensaba que si se la llegaban a quitar… El muchacho estaría completamente perdido.

-Respondiendo a lo que creí que dijiste: aún no es el momento… -suspiró admitiendo finalmente- Teniendo a alguien más en la cabeza es difícil hablar…

Además que tampoco consideraba algo bueno ir y decirle a su mejor amigo "hey, ¿puedes dejar de mirar a la hija del Escorpión? Yo quiero que me mires a mí y a nadie más" Como si con eso consiguiera llamar su atención… Como deseaba patear a Adolfo en ese preciso instante. O mandarle algunas rosas pirañas miniaturas simplemente para molestar.

Héctor lo observó unos momentos y le colocó una mano en el hombro como acompañándolo un poco. Quizás no podía decir que lo entendía: lo suyo eran las mujeres, pero sí podía entender un poco de su sufrimiento. ¿Dónde estaban Cupido o Anteros cuando necesitaban? Miró de reojo a Lynus quien volvía a mirar su guitarra para ajustar algunas cuerdas. Si seguía escuchando de Galatea, habría un elfo manco. O mudo.

* * *

 **Nota Autora.**

Me disculpo ante quienes siguen la historia. Ando trabajando a full y simplemente me atrasé. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
Con respecto a uno de los diálogos de Lynus... No, no me olvide de escribir, esta hecho a propósito "intentando" imitar el acento (seguramente fallido).

En cuanto a quien es Galatea, es hermana de Siggy. Por lo tanto es hija de Saga y Anneke.

Recuerden que si están algo perdidos en la línea de tiempo, en mi perfil esta la linea temporal hecha por nuestra Diosa del Tiempo, Elecktra.

Ya no los aburro. ¡Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado!


	8. Séptimo Omake: Trenzas Enredadas

Pido perdón a todos por el atraso. No abandoné el fic, simplemente entre el trabajo y unos temas de salud se me atrasó bastante. Sepan que hice lo que pude para sacar este capítulo y que hay más en camino. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y…he dado un guiño porque hay un personaje que se coló.  
FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Madness of Love

Séptimo Omake

Trenzas enredadas

En serio que ese día no podía ponerse peor. Primero que nada, el día estaba lo suficientemente húmedo para hacer que la rodilla le doliera. Había días que odiaba eso, la desesperaba y ponía de mal humor. No poder moverse con total libertad como los otros, era algo…. Exasperante.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en las gradas, y miró su mano derecha que estaba vendada. Frunció el ceño, a decir verdad no consideraba que fuera realmente necesario pero… su padre y hermano habían insistido en que fuera al hospital, resultando con eso.

-Exagerados- murmuró mientras de forma inconsciente buscaba rascarse, ¡odiaba eso!- Ni que otras veces no me hubiera golpeado peor…

Unas tres semanas antes, lo recordaba porque había sido la carrera de Cristian y Adolfo, había estado entrenando con otros aprendices cuando en un descuido (o quizás se entusiasmaron demasiado al no tener supervisión adulta), había golpeado de mala manera a su contrincante provocando que doblara mal la mano y casi se la rompiera. Había sido la peor tarde. Especialmente porque cuando su padre y hermano se dieron cuenta… habían hecho un espectáculo. Suspiró de nuevo.

Pero lo de la mano no era lo peor. Si bien era molesto, no era peor. Lo que más la tenía de mal humor, era el hecho de que no podía peinarse como era debido. Y no quería molestar a su madre día a día para peinarla, no era una niña y además… ¡Iba a tener otro hermano o hermana! No quería estorbar… Se llevó la mano sana a su cabello en un intento de acomodarlo, pero era un desastre. Apenas si lo tenía atado.

-Pareces Medusa, te faltan las serpientes nada más.- el comentario la tomó desprevenida y cuando miro a un costado, vio a Kyrus. Genial. Justo ahora que no quería ver a nadie…

-ja, ja, ja… que gracioso- le dijo mientras regresaba su mirada al frente. ¡Infeliz! ¡Quería golpearlo! No estaba de humor para recibir sus burlas.

-Oye, al menos ahora puedes participar de alguna forma en las fiestas de disfraces. No necesitas mucho.- siguió molestando mientras se sentaba atrás de ella y comenzaba a mirarla.

El silencio le sorprendió un poco, generalmente comenzaban así y luego comenzaban a discutir y terminaban en la arena. Ahora quería hacer lo mismo, le gustaba esa dinámica. Adoraba ese ritual. Pero en ese momento… Parecía que no había logrado nada. Tomó un mechón de cabello, ¿qué le pasaba? No era como si no pudiera cuidarlo bien, incluso su hermana con una sola mano podría cuidarlo… (Aunque recordaba escucharla quejarse sobre no poder amarrarse)

-Hoy no llevas trenzas…- comentó al aire, sin realmente intención alguna. Solo era algo que le llamaba la atención porque recordaba que Lizzy siempre solía llevar trenzas o algún peinado, pero ahora tenía el cabello suelto.

Elizabeth con vergüenza, quitó el mechón de cabello de las manos del chico. ¡¿Por qué se empeñaba en eso?! Ese tenía que ser el peor día de todo el año, realmente. El peor de los peores.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Qué no te ves como es usual?

No es que le molestara que no llevara trenzas… El pelo suelto se le veía bien pero… ¿desde cuándo notaba esos detalles? Antigona siempre lo regañaba cuando no notaba que ella y su madre iban a la peluquería. O Elise y sus amigas. Bah. Todas las mujeres. Solo ella simplemente se le reía en la cara.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? – le preguntó al ver que no podría volver a la rutina.

-Es solo un golpe, nada que no se arregle.- en serio que odiaba que le preguntaran por eso. Debería estar algo acostumbrada a que le estén preguntando cosas, que si la rodilla estaba bien, que si podía caminar bien…- La doctora dijo que posiblemente la semana que viene ya podré quitarme el yeso…

-Bueno, al menos así dejaras de andar de un humor de perro.- se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando hacia la arena. No quería ninguna sorpresas, siempre que andaba cerca de Lizzy uno de sus hermanos lo vigilaba (si no era Kiki haciéndole bromas, eran Relt o Kieran).- Y has dejado esas trenzas bobas.

-No son bobas. ¡A mí me gustan!

-¿Tanto como el muñeco tonto ese que siempre llevabas a todos lados de pequeña? –Bromeó y tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo- ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Vaya que andas sensible!

-¡Eres un estúpido!

Le dio la espalda y se sentó molesta. Estaba muy molesta con Kyrus por esas palabras. Aunque era una estupidez, no era la primera vez que bromeaba con eso pero… ¡Ese día le molestaba todo y no tenía ganas de esa rutina de bromas! Ya quería regresar a la normalidad…

Kyrus la observó unos momentos y decidió no tentar su suerte. Elizabeth rara vez se ponía así, y su objetivo no era desanimarla mucho más de lo que ya se veía. Se sentó detrás de ella nuevamente (se había levantado hoy para esquivar el golpe) y tomó un mechón de pelo.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que te queda mejor así? – realmente no sabía porque decía eso, no tenía planeado decírselo. Pero ahí estaba.

No obtuvo respuesta.

¿En verdad había escuchado lo que creyó escuchar?

Kyrus pensó que quizás… no habría sido buena idea. Comenzó a jugar un poco con el mechón de pelo en sus dedos y…

La chica comenzó a sentir unos tirones y que el mini escorpión estaba haciendo algo con su cabello. ¿Acaso…?

-¿Acaso estás intentando hacer una trenza?

-Cállate y no te muevas.

-En primer lugar: ¿sabes hacer una?

-No. Pero tampoco debe tener una ciencia oculta… - no admitiría nunca en toda su vida, que no tenía la más parida idea de cómo hacerlo.

Kyrus estaba haciendo un completo y tremendo desastre. Anteros que estaba mirando desde un costado, en forma de mariposa, se estaba riendo a mas no poder. El muchacho solo había comenzado a hacerlo porque sentía que era algo que podía animarla.

-Ya, listo. Terminé.- le dijo soltando el cabello y poniéndose de pie.

Elizabeth tomó lo que era una trenza bastante mal hecha, y claramente se notaba que era el trabajo de un novato. ¡Hasta su hermano Kieran podría hacerle una menos desprolija!...

-Gracias…- le susurró.

-¿Ves? Si tú no puedes con una sola mano, es porque eres perezosa, bruja loca.

Dicho eso no espero ninguna respuesta y se marchó de la arena. Iría a acosar a Antígona. Después de ver cómo había quedado esa trenza… Le pediría que le enseñe.

 **Casa de Escorpio**

Adolfo había llegado a ese templo con el simple objetivo de charlar con Antígona. Todo había ido perfecto, extrañamente perfecto… Hasta que Cristian se había comunicado con ellos para pedirle una ayuda: Desdémona no estaba a la vista, y se suponía que la estaba cuidando. Afrodita y Shaina no estaban en el Santuario de momento.

-¿Dónde podría haberse metido esa pequeña? – murmuro Antígona pensando, estaba tentada de pedirle ayuda a los demás.

-Estoy completamente seguro que solo se está escondiendo de Cristian… -comentó Adolfo mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en un bolso que tenía con él- Cuando se aburre, se esconde.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

La pequeña era un completo terremoto. Según algunos adultos, podría catalogarse como una de las pequeñas más traviesas. Claro que no llegaba al nivel de Kiki (a ese hasta lo habían metido en la cárcel siendo menor de edad), o de las corridas de Kyrus pero aun así proporcionaba dolor de cabeza y hasta casi infartos cuando se lo proponía. Especialmente a Cristian o a Adolfo.

-¿Qué haces aquí y por qué están tan serios? – la voz de Kyrus les llamó la atención.

-Hola Kyrus-saludo Adolfo- Solo vine a charlar un poco con Antígona sobre algunas cosas. –Sonrió totalmente inocente

-Y… Desde otra vez está escondida. Cristian dice que no la encuentra, está viniendo para acá.- Antígona seguía pensando cuál era el lugar favorito para dormir…además de las rosas venenosas.

-¿Tú no tienes alguna idea Adolfo?

-¿por qué tendría yo una idea?

-Porque tú eres el que más tiempo pasa con ella y Cristian a veces.

Adolfo iba a responder que no pasaba tanto tiempo junto con ellos… Pero decidió que no valía la pena discutir. En eso sintieron el cosmos de Cristian aproximándose, estaba algo al mínimo ya que no quería preocupar a nadie más con el asunto. ¡Si Afrodita se enteraba lo castigaría!

-Ahí viene el culpable de no vigilar a la niña- la llegada de Cristian lo había salvado de las miradas de Kyrus y Antígona. Cristian era su amigo y punto. Además…tenía la impresión de que tenía novia. O algún amante.

-Díganme por favor que empezaron a buscar- les preguntó el aprendiz de Piscis cuando llegó finalmente con el grupo-La vengo buscando hace como media hora.

-¿No está en los rosales? Suele dormir ahí….

-No, no está. Ya revise.- Adolfo arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Cristian solo rodó los ojos- Sí. Tuve cuidado. ¿Estaría acá parado hablando con ustedes si no fuera así?

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Solo ten cuidado, la semana pasada o antepasada supe que tuviste un pequeño incidente con las rosas de Afrodita…- Kyrus recordaba haber visto al caballero llevar al chico a la enfermería.

-En todo caso, ¿dónde más suele dormir Desdémona?

-Al menos sabemos que aquí no va a estar- dio por sentado Kyrus- No le gusta desde que le pico un escorpión.

-Es verdad, casi olvidaba eso.

-¿Le gustan los lugares frescos verdad? – Antígona comenzó a pensar, debían encontrar a la pequeña o se armaría un buen desastre. Especialmente si Shaina se enteraba…

-¡EL JARDÍN DE VIRGO! – Adolfo y Cristian se miraron recordando que la habían visto allí.

Los cuatro chicos decidieron bajar en dos grupos hasta Virgo: los hermanos, y la "madre" y "padre" adoptiva de la nena (aunque claro ninguno de los dos sabía de eso).

-¿Lizzie y tú se pelearon? –le preguntó Antígona a su hermano mientras bajaban.

-Claro que no.- negó de inmediato- Sigue algo bajoneada por lo de su brazo, pero nada más. ¡No me voy a pelear con ella estando así!

-Claro… No quieres hacer sufrir a tu novia-esposa.

-Que no lo es.

-Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste específicamente a la arena para animarla?

Auch. Descubierto. Le dio un pequeño empujón a su hermana dando por terminada la conversación. ¡Ahora cómo diantres podría decirle que le enseñara a hacer trenzas! No es que pudiera pedirle a Cristian… O a Elise. Definitivamente cualquiera se le reiría en la cara.

-No me respondiste, hermanito- presionó un poco Antígona.

-Es una buena amiga y ya. No molestes.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de eso? – conocía a su hermano y no se tragaba eso de que eran solo amigos. De hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta que le prestaba más y más atención.

¡Y luego la tildaban a ella de distraída! ¡Su hermano tenía que ser el más distraído!

-¡Desde!

La voz de Cristian hizo que la atención de ambos recayera en lo que estaba pasando alrededor. Vieron que Aramis estaba saliendo del templo de Virgo con Desdémona en brazos. El aprendiz de Piscis no espero mucho para darle alcance, había estado preocupado. Adolfo lo siguió por inercia.

-¡Pequeña traviesa! – murmuró Cristian

-La encontré durmiendo bajo la sombra en el jardín de Shaka.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estaría durmiendo en algún lugar fresco- le recordó Adolfo a su amigo al verlo tomar a la pequeña que estaba media dormida, la acababan de despertar de su siesta.-

-Gracias Aramis- le agradeció Cristian mientras acomodaba a la pequeña en sus brazos. Al menos se había salvado de un importante castigo que implicaría, además de un entrenamiento mucho más agotador… No poder cumplir la promesa con Alexander, un amigo que vivía fuera del Santuario.

-Menos mal que la encontramos- Antígona agradeció, no quería saber sobre el hecho de que Afrodita o Shaina se enfurecieran por la pérdida de la niña.

Los cinco hablaron un poco sobre la travesura de la pequeña, y luego decidieron que era mejor llevar a la pequeña a una cama real. Aramis se despidió ya que ese día, él estaba a cargo de Amelie, y no quería dejarla tanto tiempo sola.

Kyrus por alguna razón, seguía algo pensativo. Le alegraba que la nena volviera a estar donde debía estar pero… ¡Eso no resolvía su problema! Bah, ni que fuera realmente un problema grave. Era una estupidez hacerse mala sangre por algo así. Aun así… No quería volver a pasar vergüenza con Lizzy.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la casa de Escorpio, Antígona le ofreció a Cristian dejar a Desde descansar allí, ya que seguramente no aguantaría hasta llegar a Piscis.

-¿En verdad? Sería una buena idea- Adolfo aprovecharía la oportunidad de que la pequeña parecía algo dormida, solo esperaba que no quisiera jugar y se despertara.

-No estoy tan seguro…- Cristian miro de reojo a su amigo.

No le gustaba la idea. Especialmente tampoco le gustaba ver a su amigo con esa cara de tonto solo porque ella le ofrecía un descanso a la pequeña. ¡Y él era el responsable de Desde! Odiaba cuando Adolfo se ponía en eso de acceder a las peticiones de una chica.

Antígona insistió un poco más, y Adolfo junto a Kyrus terminaron convenciendo a Cristian de que era buena idea. Además, de seguro no había tenido un descanso y eso le convenía. Dejaron a la niña en el sofá y la arroparon un poco. Pero apenas pasaron unos diez minutos y se levantó para acomodarse en el regazo de Adolfo, solo entonces volvió a quedarse algo dormida. Le gustaba estar con él, era cálido y la cuidaba bien igual que su hermano Cristian. Aunque se sentía más como su mamá…

-Creo que luego deberé volver a hacerle el peinado… - murmuró Cristian viendo a la pequeña en brazos de su amigo. La niña tenía todo el cabello enmarañado y con algunas hojas.

Al menos la visión de Desdémona en brazos de Adolfo hacia que valiera la pena haberse quedado allí.

-Hazle una trenza, será lo más fácil y rápido.- comentó Adolfo mientras le quitaba algunas hojas con suavidad

-Y luego se preguntan porque les dicen que son los segundos padres de Desde…- bromeó Antígona haciendo que Adolfo se ruborizara levemente.

-Es solo una broma que ya se hizo un rumor…- murmuró avergonzado. Justo tenía que mostrarle ese lado a ella, aunque no era malo solo que… Todavía no lograba que lo viera como él deseaba.

-Por cierto Cristian…- lo llamo Kyrus- No sabía que sabías peinar a mujeres- bromeo levemente, aunque en parte estaba interesado. Quizás con la pequeña allí podría aprovechar para ver lo que realmente deseaba sin admitir que no sabía.

-Ah sí, tuve que aprender.- comentó mirando al chico- Mi maestro es demasiado…. Despistado para hacerlo él mismo, y la señorita Shaina no siempre está presente para cuando Desde quiere que la peinen. Tuve que aprender a hacer trenzas, colas… Aunque nada elaborado… Me sorprende que tú preguntes, después de todo tú tienes una hermana.

-Bueno….- se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzado de tener que admitirlo- A fin de cuentas… Mi madre se encargaba de ambos cuando éramos chicos.

-Mm… -Desde comenzó a despertar y se sentó mejor en el regazo de Adolfo

-¿Dormiste?– le pregunto divertido Adolfo al ver a la pequeña desperezarse-. Creo que será mejor que Cristian te peine.

-Quizás podríamos dejar que Kyrus pruebe…-comentó divertido Cristian mirando de reojo al futuro santo de Escorpio.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Antígona no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la situación. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano en cuanto a trenzas era un total desastre, las únicas dos veces que había accedido a hacerle una (cuando eran más chicos), había resultado en un total fracaso. Había llorado bastante por los tirones, y su madre había intentado calmarla… Su padre, no había podido aguantar la risa.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil. –Tomó a Desde que ya comenzaba a estar más despierta y miraba alrededor con curiosidad. No solía estar mucho en esa casa, no desde que la picara un mini alacrán.

-Insisto: ¿por qué yo y no Adolfo o Antígona?

Adolfo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. La verdad no sabía porque Cristian estaba haciendo eso, generalmente no dejaba que alguien más peinara a Desdémona quien era algo caprichosa después de despertarse en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Tienes algún cepillo de cabello? – le pidió a Antígona viendo como su amigo ya acomodaba a la pequeña para el proceso de peinado- O dos, lo necesitaran si van a hacer eso.

-Claro, toma Cristian- Afortunadamente ella siempre tenía algún cepillo para el cabello cerca, ya que si no era ella la que se peinaba lo hacia su madre.

-Gracias.- le agradeció y comenzó el proceso de cepillar el cabello de la pequeña, más que nada para poder desenredarlo y limpiarlo un poco.- Lo más importante es que este bien liso, o si no se complicara.

Kyrus pensó en que él simplemente había agarrado sin ninguna preocupación el cabello de Lizzy. Seguro la había tironeado. Observó cómo Cristian le pasaba el cepillo con cuidado, y al mismo tiempo parecía darle pequeñas caricias ya que la expresión de la pequeña era de puro placer. Entonces el chico comenzó a separar por la mitad el cabello de la niña.

-Tú has esta mitad y yo haré esta otra. – le indicó tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Espera, ¿ibas en serio? ¿en verdad?

-Oh vamos, no te va a morder…- se rio Adolfo ante la expresión de Kyrus, la verdad parecía como si le tuviera miedo o no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.- ¿O me vas a decir que tienes miedo de quedar como tonto?

-Vamos hermanito, lo máximo que puede pasarte es que le tires el cabello.

Miro a ambos y suspiro. No había forma de escaparse. Algo le decía que Cristian lo estaba haciendo a propósito. ¡Pero él no había hecho absolutamente nada! ¡Ni siquiera había molestado a Adolfo en ese último tiempo! Cuando se aproximó, Desdémona lo miro como algo desconfiada. No le gustaba cuando alguien más que sus hermanos le tocaran el cabello.

-¿Puedo peinarte pequeña? – le pregunto Kyrus algo coqueto, quizás le serviría eso para que no hiciera ningún escándalo. Se acercó despacio y tomó el mechón de cabello con una mano, y con la otra agarró el cepillo para el cabello que le ofrecían.

-Pásalo un poco más por tu parte- volvió a instruirle.

Cristian comenzó a guiar a Kyrus en lo que él llamaba el arte de hacerle trenzas a una nena de 9 años. Primero y más importante era peinar bien el cabello, luego separar en partes el mechón y comenzar a entrecruzarlos sin que se enredara nada.

Cabe aclarar que todo este proceso era observado por Adolfo y Antígona quienes en ese momento lamentaban en lo más profundo no tener una cámara fotográfica. No era algo que podría repetirse hasta quien sabe cuándo. Especialmente porque Kyrus tenía los dedos torpes y aunque intentaba, tuvo que rehacer la trenza unas dos veces… La tercera ya tuvo que sobornar a la pequeña con algo de chocolate para que se quedara quieta. Y recién entonces logró hacer una buena trenza.

-Me alegro que hayas podido hacerlo al fin…- comento Cristian divertido.

-Creo que mejor me voy a entrenar… Prefiero enfrentarme a Thanos o a Héctor cuando están de mal humor que volver a hacer esto.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, si Héctor se llegaba a enterar…. Nadie lo salvaría de los rumores, y las burlas.

-Será mejor que regresemos a Piscis, Cristian- habló Adolfo mientras miraba la hora, se habían extendido.- Ya se está haciendo tarde.

Los tres adolescentes miraron la hora, y eran prácticamente las siete de la tarde. Afrodita y Shaina regresarían para las nueve, pero había un pequeño inconveniente: Desdémona había comido dulces y dormido una siesta más larga. Eso implicaría que debían agotarla como podían… Sin caer ellos rendidos primero. Justo emprendieron la retirada cuando Milo y Alisa regresaban de una salida, Cristian y Adolfo se despidieron adecuadamente de los adultos y se retiraron.

Cuando pasaron por Sagitario, la encontraron vacía. Seguramente Aioros estaba otra vez rescatando a su chica de algún lado. La habían visto algunas veces, pero siempre que lo hacían la veían discutir con el caballero de Sagitario, o tratando de convencerlo de irse a alguna excursión que implicaba escalar, sobrevivir en selvas, o algo así. La cosa era: siempre estaban o peleando o de excursión. Esa mujer tenía más energía que Desdémona llena de dulces.

-¿Pasaras la noche en casa? – le preguntó de pronto Cristian a Adolfo.

-No creo… Mi maestro parece que regresa mañana, o pasado.

-¿En serio? ¡Es genial! No ha estado aquí desde hace unos meses…

-¿Genial? Solo espero que se quede lo suficiente para aprender algo.- gruñó mientras veía a Desdémona ir delante de ellos.- Estoy completamente seguro que estará tres días y volverá a irse.

-…..- Cristian lo observó unos momentos y solo rodeó el cuello de su amigo con su brazo.- Te quedaras en casa. Y no aceptaré un no, especialmente porque de seguro cenaremos solos. Podemos comer pizza, o hamburguesas ya que no hay supervisión adulta.

Adolfo lo miró unos momentos sorprendido, pero luego suspiro.

-Ok, ok. Tú ganas. Aunque no te ayudaré a hacer dormir a Desde…


	9. Omake Extra: Olvidado y Encontrado

Esta historia se desarrolla dentro del universo creado por Misao CG. Tengo el permiso de utilizar sus personajes y parte de esta historia surgió a raíz de residuos de su musa. Me he tomado la libertad de escribirla…

En esta ocasión, mi musa decidió hacer un salto en el tiempo y mostrar a Cristian de pequeño. No pude evitarlo, prometo retomar la línea temporal real en el próximo capítulo. Los que me tienen en Facebook ya habrán leído fragmentos.

Por cierto… recuerden darse un paseo por el perfil de Misao que anda actualizando seguido ( **T_T CASI ME HACES LLORAR DE NUEVO CON LO DE ERICH)** y por el de Tsuyu Ryu y Eklectica.

Omake del pasado.

Olvidado y encontrado.

 **8 años antes de Madness.**

Suspiró.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría tardarse en ir y volver de una tienda? Habían pasado al menos dos horas... se acomodó en el banco. Su madre había sido bien clara: si esperaba allí quieto y no causaba problemas lo llevaría a comer algo.

Estaba aburrido. Observó a la gente pasar como si nada, todos iban y venían. Todos tenían sus propias preocupaciones y obligaciones, sus vidas. ¡Argh! ¡Que regresara! ¡Quería volver a su casa! Hizo un breve puchero.

¿Por qué tenía que quedarse allí? No solo eso, sino que hacía frio. Estar quieto comenzaba a molestarle, y encima el abrigo que llevaba no lo cubriría tanto si llegaba la noche. Tomo su mochila y la abrazo.

Espero otra hora. Probablemente se quedó conversando. A su madre le gustaba conversar. Siempre la veía hablar con muchas personas, aunque nunca podía entender realmente de qué hablaban. Si preguntaba le decía que no iba a entender porque era cosa de adultos. ¿Será por eso que tuvo que quedarse en ese banco? Para no aburrirse comenzó a observar unas palomas que se amontonaban para comer las migas que tiraba una señora

-Oye niño… ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un oficial uniformado.

-Se fue a la tienda, ya debe estar por venir.

Respondió algo tímido pero comenzando a sentir miedo. ¡No se había portado mal para que viniera la policía! ¡Era un buen chico! ¡No había desobedecido a su madre!

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y esperamos a tu madre en la estación?

-No… No es necesario…-se aferró a su mochila y miro hacia una de las tiendas.- Ella está ahí.- señalo una de ropa.

No quería ir con ese hombre. Había visto películas en donde sujetos disfrazados se hacían pasar por oficiales y raptaban chicos. Cuando el hombre insistió un poco, Cristian se levantó de su asiento aludiendo que ya había visto salir a su madre y corrió hacia la tienda. Se puso detrás de una señora como si caminara con ella, y le preguntó algo para hacer pensar al uniformado que estaban juntos.

Media hora después de dar unas vueltas y verificar que no estaba aquel hombre, volvió a sentarse en el banco. Tenía hambre. Y sueño.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¡Dijo que iría a cambiar unos productos! ¡Y nada más! Aun no sabía porque había tenido que quedarse en ese banco.

Para cuando llego la noche, estaba muy hambriento y con sueño. Y tenía frio. Al menos había metido en su mochila algunas golosinas. No podía llamar a su casa porque no tenían teléfono. Y no recordaba el nombre de la calle.

Se tragó las lágrimas. No quería llorar. Su mama vendría. Estaba completamente seguro de eso.

 **Un año después**

Nunca pensó que quienes vendrían por él fuera una amazona acompañada de un hombre hermoso en armadura dorada.

-Te estábamos buscando…- le comentó con suavidad la mujer mientras se ponía a su altura.

-¿A mí?

Tuvo miedo. En ese año había tenido que escapar de varias situaciones extrañas y similares a esa. Especialmente porque siempre estaba en el mismo lugar. Había terminado sin su preciada mochila, y con la ropa sucia.

-Es a ti a quien busco. No me queda duda.- y el hombre le extendió una rosa blanca.- Soy Afrodita de Piscis, y ella es mi mujer: Shaina de Ofiuco. Somos santos al servicio de la diosa Athena.

Observó la rosa, estaba algo desconcertado. ¿Sería un truco? ¿Era verdad? ¿Realmente habían venido por él?

-Las estrellas nos han guiado hacia ti, pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cristian…- susurró dudando si aceptar o no la rosa. Se veía tan bonita… miró a ambos. No se veían como los otros. Había algo en ellos.

-¿Vendrías con nosotros al Santuario? Tendrías una familia muy grande.

-¿Una familia?

-Así es.

Los observó unos momentos más y termino tomando la rosa. Se veía demasiado bonita y le gustaba. Olía muy bien. También por alguna razón parecía como si tuviera vida, podía ver un pequeño brillo alrededor. Esas dos personas tenían también un aroma floral alrededor.

-Pero…tengo que quedarme.- dijo rechazando la oferta.

-¿Por qué tienes que quedarte aquí? – le pregunto con suavidad la mujer que se hacía llamar Shaina.

-Tengo que esperar a mamá. Dijo que regresaría… -murmuró

-Ella no vendrá por ti.- la manera en como lo dijo el hombre hizo que Cristian levantara el rostro algo asustado, y la mujer lo mirara como regañándolo.- ¿Hace cuánto estas esperando? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en las calles?

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ella vendrá! – casi grito aferrándose a la rosa. Afortunadamente no tenía espinas o se hubiera lastimado- ¡Ella vendrá! ¡Va a venir! Se habrá olvidado algo, o debe haberle pasado algo…

La mujer de cabellos verdes suspiró y con suavidad lo abrazó. No era común en ella, pero… El chico estaba tan convencido de algo que no sucedería que simplemente no podía decirle nada con palabras.

Él no quería aceptarlo. No deseaba aceptar que nunca más nadie vendría por él. Que había sido desechado como basura. Tenía la esperanza, una chiquita de que esa mujer a quien llamaba madre regresaría por él. Cuando sintió los brazos alrededor… No pudo contenerlo más y comenzó a llorar.

Afrodita se agachó y esperó. Esperó a que Cristian se calmara y le colocó una mano en la cabeza a modo de caricia.

-A partir de hoy, eres mi aprendiz. Desde este día deja tu pasado y tu dolor aquí, además de ti antigua familia. El Santuario es tu nuevo hogar.

 **9 años después.**

Se acomodó las bolsas en las manos y miro hacia arriba. Podía ver casi en su totalidad las escaleras y los doce templos. Sonrió divertido recordando varias cosas. Y pensar que cuando recién llego le daba miedo todo… Incluso no quería separarse de su maestro y Shaina… Había sido un tonto, realmente este era su verdadero hogar.

-¡Sonrisa! – la voz infantil lo saco un poco de sus pensamientos y miró a sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Ves, Desde? Te digo que tu hermano mayor está loco.- se trataba de Adolfo quien también llevaba unas bolsas- ¿Deberíamos correr o tirarle algo?

-¡Tirar nieve!

-Pero no hay nieve, ¿qué haremos Desde?- preguntó con voz algo dramática.

Cristian los observó con una ceja levantada. Otra vez haciendo payasadas…

-Pórtense bien ustedes dos. Pareciera que estoy cuidando a dos críos y no a uno.

Los regañó con suavidad antes de seguir su camino hacia el templo de Piscis. Se había ofrecido a comprar algunas cosas ya que iba al pueblo y Adolfo se había unido. También Desdémona.

-…. – con suavidad, Adolfo dejó las bolsas en el suelo y le hizo un gesto a la niña quien enseguida captó- ¡Ataque especial de cosquillas!

Ambos se abalanzaron hacia Cristian para derribarlo (aunque más bien él se dejó caer) y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas.

Ahora Cristian, no solo conocía lo que era un verdadero hogar sino que también era hermano (orgulloso y sobreprotector) mayor y había tenido la fortuna de conocer a alguien como Adolfo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

…. Ah sí. Que ese chico dejara de ser tan despistado. Pero eso… ya no es parte de este paréntesis de historia.


	10. Octavo Omake: ¡Al fin una sorpresa!

**Madness of Love**

Esta historia está desarrollada dentro del universo creado por Misao CG. Tengo permiso de utilizar sus personajes. Acuérdense de ir sumando las edades, para darles una idea: Kyrus tiene como 22 años aquí. En mi perfil hay un link por si desean revisar quien es quien y no tienen tanta memoria.

A excepción de algunos OC, el resto le pertenece a Misao y a Kurumada. De otro modo ya me habría hecho millonaria sacando muchísimas cosas de los dorados.

 **Omake 8**

 **¡Al fin una sorpresa!**

 **10 de noviembre. 10 am.**

Santuario. Casa de Escorpio.

La verdad que intentar armar una fiesta sorpresa en el santuario era todo un reto. Hasta ahora las pocas veces que habían intentado, siempre había alguien que lo echaba a perder. El año anterior en las mismas fechas habían sido los mellizos. El año antes de ese fue Desdémona. Y antes de ese había sido la menor de las hijas de saga. Eso con el cumpleaños de Antígona. No voy a detenerme a relatar lo sucedido con las fiestas de las chicas…. Los muchachos seguían la tradición de los adultos: llegado el día del cumpleaños… terminaban llenos de un mejunje irreconocible. El año anterior Adolfo había tenido que cortarse un poco más el cabello para poder quitarse el olor. Cristian tuvo menos suerte : su ropa de ese año fue directamente quemada por Thanos.

La cosa es… mantener en secreto una fiesta era increíblemente difícil. Especialmente si involucraba a Antígona. Este año habían decidido dividirse: las chicas organizaban parte de la comida (con ayuda de Anneke) y los muchachos terminaban de adornar la sala. Sí: los chicos iban a adornar. Incluidos los gemelos que se vieron involucrados solo para salvarse de un castigo mayor. Aunque no les hacía gracia al resto.

Una figura observaba mientras los varones trataban de acomodar las cosas, entre las cintas, las mesas, y demás cosas que las mujeres les habían encargado estaban realmente ocupados.

"Cierto, es esa época del año…" murmuró mientras miraba como el hijo del escorpión y el del león colocaban la mesa en su lugar. "Agradezco que Thanos no está aquí, no quiero ver a ese sujeto…" no sabía realmente la razón por la cual hablaba despacio, después de todo no podían verlo.

El santuario siempre fue y será un lugar donde habitan distintos espíritus, hay algunos que claramente solo quieren dañar. Hay otros que solo desean molestar (como el caso de aquel espíritu que fue lanzado lejos de la biblioteca por Axl), y también estaban aquellos que habían estado estancado hasta que alguien les prestó una mano (ese había sido el caso de Lucas quien recibió ayuda y logró volver al ciclo natural). Y luego… estaba él. No estaba muerto, pero tampoco vivo. Tenía una no muerte y una no vida. ¿Razón? Había tenido la mala fortuna (más bien mala idea) de cruzarse con la diosa Afrodita quien lo había maldecido a andar como espíritu errante. No estaba atado a la enfermería donde estaba su cuerpo, pero no le importaba: podía moverse por todo el santuario como deseaba. Eso sí, producto de la maldición no recordaba su nombre ni algunas cosas…

En todo caso, ahora lo único que le interesaba era observar a los muchachos, y quizás jugarle alguna que otra broma fantasmal si se daba la ocasión.

Siguió caminando (o más bien flotando) hasta cerca de los gemelos, de los cuales solo uno estaba algo feliz de poder involucrarse en la actividad, el otro no estaba para nada contento y renegaba por lo que le tocaba hacer.

-¡Todo por una miserable broma! - refunfuño uno de los gemelos mientras acomodaba unos globos- Deberíamos estar entrenando, no decorando.

-Ya basta Jordan, al menos no tuvimos que limpiar los baños, ni el coliseo. ¡Piensa nada más barrear el coliseo!

A Kyle no le importaba realmente estar ahí y "descansando" del entrenamiento, especialmente si podía hacer un poco de mérito ante los ojos de Elise. Aunque claro, eso último no se lo diría a su hermano que bastante estaba enojado por el hecho de que su maestro en un afán de mostrar algo de buena voluntad (o para escaparse) les había ofrecido ayudar en los preparativos a cambio de otra cosa. Claro que decir ofrecer es sólo figuradamente, porque no tenían opción más que la de obedecer. Habían logrado obtener una cubeta, y la llenaron de agua con tierra y otras cosas más… Y la pensaban vaciar sobre algún otro aprendiz (preferiblemente Athos, Lynus o Adolfo)... pero habían tenido un pequeño imprevisto: JUSTO pasaba su maestro.

Cabe aclarar que absolutamente todos en el santuario pensaron que había regresado su lado malo por unos minutos. Aunque sólo la expresión. El castigo fue reducido de limpiar las duchas del Coliseo luego de los entrenamientos a optar entre barrer el Coliseo o ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta. Eso se lo debían a Melissa que justo lo acompañaba...

El no fantasma se río un poco: se lo tenían merecido. De hecho…

"Toooontos, si hubieran esperado unos quince o veinte minutos más ¡podrían haberle dado a Aramis o a Cristian! Par de apurados." les críticó. "Se los dije… Aunque no me pueden escuchar." se lamentó.

El espíritu dejó a los gemelos para dirigirse a otra parte de la habitación, allí podía ver a Aquiles y Patroclo…. Bueno, así era como los apodaba. En realidad eran los hijos del Escorpión y del León, pero nunca terminaba de acordarse los nombres así que simplemente los llamaba así. Ambos estaban bromeando mientras inflaban los globos y acomodaban las guirnaldas.

-Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que preparar la fiesta para la bestia.- se lamentó luego de unos momentos Kyrus- ¡Igual se va a enterar, igual que otros años!

-Es tu hermana…- fue la razón que encontró Héctor, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente para su amigo- al menos sé buen hermano y coloca bien esos globos.

-Tú también te quejas si tienes que acompañar a algún lugar a Penélope…. -le recordó mientras le daba un pequeño empujón- De todas maneras se va a enterar, o sospecha.

-Oye, al menos con Nelo tenemos gustos similares…

-Y no tiene que estar peleando con pretendientes a los cuales manda a la enfermería.- comento el espíritu mientras se acercaba a mirar los globos- ¿No deberían estar colocándolo en vez de dejarlos en el suelo?

Héctor y Kyrus siguieron conversando (uno lamentándose y el otro molestándolo) sobre lo que era tener hermanas menores. El fantasma miró los globos en el suelo y suspiró, ¡comenzaba a desesperarse al verlos! Pateó un globo, o al menos hizo el intento, y este solo se movió un poco. Era inútil tratar de hablar a cualquiera (salvo a algunos) del santuario: nadie lo escuchaba y solo notaban su presencia cuando se robaba las toallas. Y ahora que lo pensaba… Podría molestar un poco a Patroclo pero… estaba Aquiles y no tenía ganas de lidiar con él. Al menos no estaba Thanos, porque si se uniera realmente le sería complicado. No quería verlo porque no deseaba que lo enviará al hades. Ya había experimentado su técnica una vez y no deseaba repetirla, se había salvado por poco.

 **Grecia. Ciudad de Atenas.**

 **En algún café 11 am.**

Nada mejor como una salida de mujeres en su día de cumpleaños. Sus padres habían salido temprano quién sabe adónde, y su hermano por más increíble que parezca le había dicho "yo me encargo de los labores de la casa" JUSTO cuando las chicas habían pasado por ella. Algo debían estar planeando, juraba haber visto globos el otro día pero también sabía que los mellizos habían estado haciendo bromas. En fin. Se concentró en la charla que estaban teniendo sus secuestradoras que decían ser sus amigas.

-¡No puedo creer que todavía Kiki no le haya dicho nada!

-¿Y si están en las semanas secretas? - Penélope junto las manos claramente fantaseando con una boda lemuriana.

-No creo que estén en las semanas secretas, ¡me habría enterado! -Lizzie tomó su taza de capuccino- y en serio no puedo creer que mi hermano no diga nada…

-Debe de estar esperando el momento adecuado…- murmuró Antígona pensando un poco.

Todas estaban esperando con ansias el momento en el que Kiki por fin se decidiera a declararse a Rin. Aunque sabían que cuando pasara eso, no pasaría mucho antes de que decidieran escaparse y casarse. Eso no estaba en duda. ¡Lo que sí estaba en duda era si iba a ser Rin o Kiki quien secuestrara al otro!

-A todo esto… Antígona ¿cuándo le harás caso al pobre de Adolfo? ¡Se muere por ti! - Elise fue quien habló en esta oportunidad- Apuesto a que harían buena pareja.

-Imposible- decretó Penélope- Adolfo es la "mamá" de Desde.- comentó divertida recordando algunas escenas en donde había visto a ambos rondar por el Santuario de la mano de la niña- Y ya que hablamos de prestar atención… Tu eres la menos indicada Elise para preguntar eso.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Y ahora que hice? - preguntó haciéndose la ofendida, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería decir su amiga.

-Oh vamos, ¿vas a decirnos que no lo sabes? ¡Hasta yo me doy cuenta! -se rio un poco Antígona

-No, no lo sé….

Penélope, Lizzie y Antígona intercambiaron miradas. ¿Hablaba en serio o les estaba tomando el pelo?

-Cariño, Kyle te mira con unos ojitos que…

-Y siempre, pero siempre intenta que Jordan no meta las patas cuando estás presente.

-Y no vas a decir que intenta lucir su mejor lado también cuando estás presente.

-Ah….- murmuró Elise pensando un poco, no era tonta. Solo… se había olvidado un poco del muchacho.- Bueno… no es que no quiera… es solo que… bueno…

Debía admitir que el muchacho le caía bien. Era simpático, y de fácil conversación a diferencia del gemelo que podría jurar que les tenía un odio encima. A pesar de eso… Simplemente era eso: un chico simpático y carismático.

\- ¿Y qué me dicen del hecho de que Rin le espanta todas y cada una de las novias a Thanos? - y regresaría a ese tema. A todas les daba cierta curiosidad esa relación.

Iba a responder justamente eso, pero un mensaje de texto la salvó. Se podría decir que fue salvada por la campana.

Gracias a los dioses que lo tenía en vibrador. Este año las cosas estaban resultando mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Aunque todavía no podían cantar victoria hasta llevar a Antígona al templo de Escorpio. Cuando miro el celular, vio que quien le enviaba mensaje era su hermano: "Ya está todo listo. ¡Tráiganla!" Lo golpearía. ¡Ni que su amiga fuera un animal! Para eso ya estaba el tejón de Thanos...

¡No habían planeado todavía cómo llevarla! Especialmente porque aunque en el grupo de whastap "¡Fiesta loca, monumental del año nuevo chino!" como lo habían llamado (más que nada por si alguno se olvidaba de bloquear las notificaciones del grupo o comentaba la fiesta..) solo se habían enfocado en cómo despistar a Antígona y en sacarla del Santuario. No en llevarla.

-Hey, creo que otra vez Adolfo y Cristian están peleando.-comentó de paso Lizzie mirando su teléfono. Y les mostró una foto de los dos tirados en el suelo como si estuvieran peleándose.- ¡Thanos debería hacerse cargo!

-Más bien diría que el sujeto ese Orfeo debe estar más presente.- comentó Elise inclinándose sobre la mesa para mirar la foto. ¿En verdad estaban peleando? ¿EN MEDIO DE LA PLANIFICACIÓN DE LA FIESTA?

-¿Y cuál es la razón?- Antígona también se movió para mirar. Tenía que admitir algo: saber las causas de las peleas de esos era divertido.

\- ¿Otra vez mamá y papá tuvieron diferencias en el criado de su niña?- Preguntó Penélope tratando de comportarse mejor que sus amigas… - Kyrus debería detenerlos.

-¡Con lo tonto que es mi hermano para mediar conflictos! Héctor tiene más tacto a veces….

-No lo creo…- murmuró Lizzie viendo que le llegaba otra foto borrosa.- Más bien parece que se unió a la pelea- y les mostró la foto de unas manos.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y Elise no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse.

-Yo regresó al santuario.

-¿Y eso?

-¡Están peleando! ¿Y si le pasa algo a Athos?

-¡Te preocupas demasiado!

 **De vuelta en el Santuario.**

 **Casa de Escorpio. 15 horas.**

No podía estar riéndose más solamente porque no tenía cuerpo. Si lo tuviera, estaría en el piso revolcándose de la risa. Y es que la situación no era más que demasiado hilarante. Para empezar uno de los chicos se había subido a una silla para colgar unos globos, mientras su "amigo" o colega o lo que fuera estaba "ayudándolo" con el equilibrio bajo la excusa de que no era bueno con eso (porque ciertamente era excusa para que esas manos estén posicionadas exactamente en la cintura y no eran para protección). Hasta ahí todo iba normal, Aquiles y Héctor estaban jugando a una especie de fútbol con un globo mientras los gemelos malvados (bueno, no eran malos ambos, solo uno parecía malo) estaban quejándose de tener que acarrear sillas, acomodar mesas. Es decir: le habían dejado la tarea tediosa de terminar de reacomodar las cosas.

Entonces, si todo parecía normal ¿por qué se estaba descostillando (si tuviera costillas) de la risa? Fácil. Todo comenzó cuando Aquiles intentó patear el globo, pero terminó pateando la silla donde estaba parado el aprendiz de la lira que cayó sobre el chico de las rosas. Todo parecía normal, pero cuando el chico de las rosas intentó ayudar a su "amigo" (estaba casi seguro que había visto a Anteros por ahí) tuvo que evitar que ambos cayeran sobre Schrod (así apodaba a Schrödinger puramente porque era más corto) lo que ocasionó en un divertido suceso de eventos: Primero logró agarrar al chico de la lira por la cintura, luego al intentar acomodarse pisó uno de los globos que habían caído al suelo reventándolos provocando un estruendo que asustó al gato y a ellos. El pobre animal salió disparado hacia el hijo del guardián de Acuario quien intentó agarrarlo, pero terminó siendo arañado. Héctor al ver que sus colegas estaban todavía en el suelo con la silla encima (estaba seguro que el chico de las rosas estaba aprovechando, él lo haría), en vez de ayudar decidió empezar a sacar fotos.

Y ahí había empezado la segunda cosa: los dos que estaban en el suelo se quejaron diciendo que no era justo que sacara fotos. El hijo del escorpión simplemente los miraba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de "ya déjense de tonterías" mientras su amigo todavía seguía sacando algunas fotos.

Básicamente toda la situación daba gracia. Especialmente por una cosa:

-¡LAS CHICAS YA ESTÁN VINIENDO!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO SI NOS QUEDABA UNAS DOS HORAS MÁS!

-¡ES TU MALDITA CULPA HÉCTOR QUE LES ENVIASTE LAS MALDITAS FOTOS!

-¡CÁLLENSE Y PÓNGANSE A TRABAJAR! ¡TENEMOS QUE PONER EL CARTEL Y TENEMOS MEDIA HORA MÁS O MENOS!

Sip. No era solo la situación de hace un rato lo que le causaba gracia, sino que ver a todos esos chicos que hasta hace unos momentos estaban tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para poner unos miserables arreglos y acomodar la comida, ahora corrían por toda la casa terminando de acomodar.

Al menos había que reconocerles una cosa: las cosas que habían logrado acomodar y ordenar estaban muy bien puestas.

 **Una hora y media después.**

 **Escaleras a la Casa de Géminis.**

 **16.30**

-Les juro chicas que si llegó, y mi hermano está metido en la pelea… ¡Lo voy a golpear!

-Yo mataré a Kyrus. Especialmente por meterse en problemas en MI cumpleaños.

Básicamente las chicas ya estaban regresando. Y comenzaban a sentir un poco la tensión: o lo hacían bien o echaban a perder absolutamente TODO. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, Elise había recibido un mensaje de Athos diciéndole que todo había sido un malentendido. Que intentaran darles unos minutos más. ¡Lo acogotaría! ¡En momentos así no sabía cómo había logrado pasar nueve meses con ese en la misma panza!

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría mandar ese tipo de mensaje?! Menos mal que se habían detenido en Géminis. Aunque lo extraño del caso no era que se hubieran detenido en la casa, tampoco las razones. El saber que había algunas cosas ricas para picar, siempre era bienvenido. Aunque no podían comer mucho ya que tenían la fiesta dentro de poco…

-¿Y que las hace regresar tan pronto? - preguntó Anneke, realmente pensaba que todo ya estaba listo para la fiesta. Ellos irían un poco más tarde para no hacer sospechar.

Se habían topado con ella cuando estaban subiendo, ella parecía estar bajando, y como casi era costumbre se quedaron a conversar un poco.

-Cristian y Kyrus están peleando.- comentó Penélope- Y el tonto de mi hermano se la pasa sacando fotos en vez de intervenir.

Anneke parpadeó un poco, ¿los chicos estaban peleando? No es que fuera novedad que hubieran rencillas o competencias, pero si era de alguna manera algo de novedad que fuera entre esos dos. Si bien solían practicar juntos, pero casi no se trataban.

-¿Cristian y Kyrus? ¿No son Adolfo y Kyrus? - preguntó solamente para poder asegurarse que había escuchado bien.

De reojo vio aparecer una figura algo conocida quien no tardó mucho en hablar.

-¿Peleando? ¿Esos dos? Naaaaaaaaaaaahhhh.

Anneke escuchó la voz de ese espíritu que solía vagar por varios lados, excepto Virgo y Cáncer. ¡Quería preguntarle qué estaba pasando pero no podía! Antígona estaba allí.

-Aquiles y el chico de la flor solo andan corriendo de un lado a otro. Creo que puedes dejarlas subir, ¡es divertido ver las expresiones de esos tipos!

-No, son Kyrus y Cristian. Justamente estamos yendo hacia allá para averiguar qué está pasando.

-Te lo resumo en una palabra muchacha: están tratando de terminar todo porque ustedes están llegando temprano. Fácil y sencillo.- Comentó el espíritu mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¡Anneke lo estaba ignorando!- ¡Diles que vayan de una vez! Qué importa si llega unos minutos temprano, será una expresión de antología.

Tenía que admitirlo, la hermana de Aquiles era realmente una despistada. La había visto en el último tiempo andar de un lugar a otro, y nada. Pero una cosa era cierta: parecía sospechar un poco las cosas porque si la miraba bien no parecía tan segura de eso de la pelea entre Aquiles y el chico de las flores. Es que tenía sentido. Los que más o menos se llevaban mal eran Aquiles y el chico de la lira. Aunque convengamos que el de la lira y de las flores debían hacer algo por sus hormonas.

-¿Quieren que le hable a Alsacia o a Alisa para ver qué pueden hacer? Miren que arruinar su linda tarde por algo así…. -comentó apenada Anneke mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando y al mismo tiempo rogando que ese fantasmita no se enojara.

-Descuida, nosotras nos encargamos.- comentó Elizabeth- Le daré una buena reprimenda a Kyrus que no se olvidará jamás.

Las chicas se despidieron y decidieron retomar el camino. Aunque Penélope y Elise se miraron. La segunda decidió mandar un mensaje a los chicos para que se apuren, iban en camino y no creía que se detuvieran de nuevo. ¡Que dejaran las bromas a un lado!

Cuando Anneke vio a las chicas irse, encaró al fantasma.

-Suelta ya.- le ordenó sin más.

-¿Que suelte qué?

-¡La información!

-¡Ah! - pareció entender a qué se estaba refiriendo- es fácil: Aquiles y el chico de las flores solo tuvieron un accidente y Patroclo comenzó a divertirse.

Debía admitirlo: los sobrenombres le causaban muchísima gracia, y siempre tenía que tener cuidado de no repetirlos cuando hablaba con alguien más. Al menos había aprendido a saber quién era quien.

-¿Y entonces? ¿No hay pelea? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Nadie se lastimó?

-¡Claro que no, mujer! Además, te puedo asegurar que el chico de la flor disfrutó cierto accidente con el de la lira. En fin, me regreso a la casa de Escorpio. Es más divertido allá.

Ni bien terminó de decir, se esfumó. Anneke suspiró, quería preguntarle alguna cosa nuevamente pero siempre se iba antes que pudiera hablar. Desde que lo había conocido que quería saber qué pasaba con él, pero nunca hablaba. Al parecer disfrutaba demasiado ser un fantasma… En verdad ¿qué le había pasado? Ya que ciertamente no era un espíritu errante, ni tampoco le daba la impresión que estaba muerto. Había algo… como si simplemente estuviera atrapado y no quisiera regresar adonde le pertenecía. En serio tenía que preguntarle.

 **Casa de Escorpio**

-¡YA DÉJENSE DE PAYASADAS Y TERMINEN DE ACOMODAR LAS COSAS!

-¡¿Y QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DIO EL MANDO A TI?!

-¡QUIERO TERMINAR ESTO E IRME DE UNA PUTA VEZ ASÍ QUE CÁLLENSE Y HÁGANLO!

-¡SI NO DEJAN DE PELEAR LOS USARÉ COMO BLANCO PARA ANTARES Y CRÉANME QUE LES DOLERÁ!

Cristian suspiró agotado. En los últimos quince minutos, las cosas se habían puesto mucho más frenética. Estaban acomodando la comida que habían dejado las chicas, y sacando todo posibles rastros de la fiesta de la entrada para que nada los delatara. ¡Juraba que el año siguiente no participaría nuevamente de la sorpresa de Antígona! Kyrus y Jordan estaban peleando porque el segundo era demasiado mandón, Kyle quería intentar de terminar todo rápido, pero tampoco podía apurarse demasiado o estropearía las cosas. En definitiva: era un lío. Si pudiera, usaría la técnica de las rositas pirañas para mantenerlos en calma pero aún no podía lograr la clásica Rosa Piraña.

Era un maratón para poder terminar todo a tiempo. Y todo porque se habían atrasado con algunas payasadas…

Al menos ya tenían listo los adornos, los globos, las mesas con algunas comidas, y los carteles. Lo único que faltaba era terminar de acomodar algunas sillas y quitar todo rastro de fiesta de la entrada.

-¡Antígona está viniendo, todos a sus puestos! - y quien daba la alarma no era sino Alisa.

Tanto ella como Milo habían regresado unas horas después que Antígona saliera, ya que habían ido a comprar las últimas cosas. Y de paso buscaban el pastel que Anneke había hecho.

La alerta llegó antes de lo planeado pero al menos las cosas ya estaban encaminadas.

Apagaron las luces, se acomodaron un poco más adentro y esperaron. Se suponía que ella debía entrar buscando a los que estaban peleando.

Escucharon el sonido característico de las pisadas y la llegada de las chicas que venían conversando. Imposible no detectarlas antes de sentir su presencia.

Y finalmente cuando la sintieron acercarse lo suficiente al lugar, le salieron al encuentro.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANTÍGONA!

La mirada claramente desconcertada de la chica daba a entender que ciertamente esta vez, no se lo esperaba. Miró a sus secuestradoras que la felicitaban junto al resto, y recibía abrazos por parte de ellas. Los muchachos simplemente se quedaban en el lugar, y la felicitaban (con dos escorpiones allí, ¿quién iba a arriesgarse a recibir dos Antares?). El único que se acercó con unas rosas fue Cristian.

-Feliz cumpleaños, y descuida… Son perfectamente normales. Adolfo se aseguró de ello.

-¡No iba a dejar que te diera rosas venenosas!

Y con esto, la fiesta sorpresa realmente fue sorpresa. Luego de varios años en los cuales la sorpresa siempre era arruinada, esta vez…. tener en complot a todo el santuario había funcionado.

¡Alguna vez tenían que sacar provecho de que todos fueran chismosos en el Santuario!

Y si bien la fiesta de cumpleaños no fue perfecta…. Los sucesos que ocurrieron serán narrados en otro momento.

To be continued...

* * *

¡Hola gente!

Sé que ya lo publiqué ayer, pero me hicieron notar un pequeño error de modo que tuve que corregirlo. ¡Los gemelos se me mezclan! Creo que no estaban tan contentos. Espero que les vaya gustando, sepan que tengo muuuchas cosas para trabajar y aunque como habrán notado soy algo quedada (no tengo la destreza de Misao de escribir todo un fic y publicarlo), juro por Madness que no la abandonaré.

Por cierto ¿que les pareció mi pequeño espíritu errante? Es su presentación en publico. Saludos a todos.


End file.
